Demon Tamer
by JayBee-Bug
Summary: As Fred struggles to hear that pivotal “click”, it is revealed that she possess a unique talent for dealing with dangerous creatures and demons . . . may they be rats, griffins, or a particular soulful vampire . . .(A/F pairing, Post-Heartthrob)
1. Teaser

Title: Demon Tamer (1/12) ****

Title: Demon Tamer (1/12)

****

Author: Jaybird (aka JayBee)

****

Rating: PG-13 (only a bit of tasteful cussing)

****

Category: Action/Romance (Angel/Fred 'ship)

****

Distribution Statement: WIP-WORK IN PROGRESS. You may archive when all 12 parts have been released- just keep my name/e-mail attached, and let me know, if you can. I love to visit archives. :o)

****

Feedback: Feedback is what makes a good writer better. Or a bad writer less bad . . . *grin*. My e-mail is : jaybird_scrub@yahoo.com

****

Spoilers/Timeline: Takes place after "Heartthrob". A few vague mentions of "That Vision Thing". (I know it doesn't fit my timeline, but I couldn't help it) Any similarities between this story and episodes beyond the ones mentioned are purely coincidental.

****

Summary: As Fred struggles to hear that pivotal "click", it is revealed that she possess a unique and bizarre talent for dealing with dangerous creatures and demons . . . may they be rats, griffins, or a particular soulful vampire . . .(A/F pairing, Post-Heartthrob)

****

A/N: My second experiment with script-formatting. I am intrigued with the A/F idea but I doubt we'll get to the real fun part of romance 'till the sequel. ;oD

****

Disclaimers: 

*Angel, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Cordelia, and etc., do not belong to me. _There's _a surprise. No profit is being made on their behalf by me. (I'm not that kind of person anyway….! *wink*)

*Griffith Park is a real place in LA! I was searching online and nearly fell out of my chair when I saw it pop up on the search. Lucky me, huh?

*The Gryphant is my own creation, so I reserve the rights to them. The Griffin or Gryphon however is a real mythological creature and nobody owns rights to them, just like nobody really owns vampires. Most of the info I use in this story about griffins are things I have read while researching them, although I take some creative liberties as anyone would.

****

Dedication: I don't know why I want to dedicate this to him, he doesn't even WATCH Angel, but … griffins remind me of him, so, this one's for the Iron Eagle! ;)

-----------------------------

__

-Opening Teaser-

-----------------------------

[Opening shot-Charles Gunn is climbing the stairs of the Hyperion. He is carrying a few small boxes and pauses at a door. He knocks before opening the door and sticks his head in. ]

Gunn : Yo, Fred. Delivery. 

[Fred pokes into view, smiling and laughing nervously upon spotting him, and cautiously approaches. ]

Fred : Oh, hey! Oh, good, the, ah, the-_pastels! _You found them! 

[Gunn smiles politely at her and passes the small boxes over. She inspects them closely, smiling brightly. ]

Fred [speaking to the box of pastels] : I've, been looking everywhere for these. . . [fumbles them a bit and laughs] Started to think maybe they weren't real, and I had just made them up in my head-but, here they are, you just gave them to me, so they must be it, huh? Wow, ok, great! This is great. 

Gunn [shrugs] : No problem. Not that I really know a whole lot about art myself, and what the difference between those and crayons are, but glad to be of assistance. You want anything else while I'm down here? Hungry or somethin'?

Fred [grins nervously, clutching the boxes closely as she looks at him] : No, ah, I'm-I'm doing ok, yes, we're, fine with the food for now, yes-thanks for asking. 

[She backs off a few paces and her eyes flit about the room. ]

Fred : These are, really gonna help me out with obtaining the proper consistency, the pencils, and ah, watercolors, just don't get anywhere-well. When you're trying to represent the polarn-flux around here on paper, you'll know what I mean. . . 

Gunn: Uh, right. . . gotcha. Glad that helps out. I'll leave you to your work then, right? See you later. 

Fred [nods reluctantly] : Ah, sure, why not-I mean, yes, of course-see you around! 

[Gunn withdraws from the room and the door clicks shut. Fred blinks and looks around the room a few times to re-assert that she is alone once more. ]

[Slow pan-out so we finally can see the whole room. It is fairly small, a single small window in the front left corner with the blinds tightly shut, with bland tan carpeting. The four walls are covered in marker scrawlings of every kind and color. There is trash and odd objects sprawled about the whole room, an over-turned chair, clothing, etc. Except the latest additions to her pack-rat pile now include a vast assortment of artistic supplies-pads of paper, color pencils, markers, crayons, paints-watercolor, finger-paint, fabric paint-all strewn about, some paper crumpled and tossed aside as rejects, some work left unfinished in the corner, creating a complex maze of multi-meduims. ]

[Zooming back in on Fred, we follow her to the very back of the room, were she has set up a makeshift easel; a cardboard box with a few books to prop up the paper with. The small area seems the most organized in the whole room. Sheets of paper are piled nearby, we can see each piece are an attempt to represent the same pattern, just with different mediums. Fred now eagerly claws into one of her new boxes of oil pastels. ]

Fred [inhaling the scent of the box] : Mmm. Almost could eat them. [giggles] Not that they'd ever taste as good as some things. No, much better to use them for drawing with, I'd think. 

[She takes out a few and examines them, then runs a finger along the tips of the other pastels lined up in the box. ]

Fred : Like little soldiers in a row, ready for battle, huh? Time to get put to good use! 

[Camera shot- Behind and slightly above her. She carefully streaks a line of red onto her canvas, and then strikes with a bit more courage. Then she attacks the paper with vigorous strokes of the pastel. After a bit she picks out an orange and repeats the process. Shot changes to her face, brow crunched in concentration, as she streaks the paper. After watching her a while we move back out at a side angle to see both her and the canvas. She stops and tilts her head at her work. ]

Fred [almost purring with satisfaction] : Getting somewhere, we are! 

[Angle of her, looking at us as if we are the canvas. She is regarding us carefully, playing with the blue pastel in hand. ]

Fred : Still a long ways off from hearing the click, I'd think, but definitely a start! 


	2. Act One

1SO 

-----------------------------

__

-Act One-

-----------------------------

[SETTING: The Hyperion, bottom floor in the reception hall/lobby. All the chairs are pulled out from the round table in the middle of the room, and bags of pretzels, gummy bears, corn puffs, etc., strewn over the table and chairs. Gunn is leaning back on one chair with his feet propped up on the table as he munches on a bag of barbecue potato chips. There is a pile of paperclips next to him on the table and he is flipping them one by one, coin-style through the air to try and land them in the wastebasket nearby. It is dimly lit right now as only a few lights are on in the large room. We can hear Gunn occasionally humming to himself. ]

[Close-up on Gunn as he concentrates on aiming another. We follow the silver clip spinning through the air, and it makes the basket. Camera stays on the garbage can. ]

Gunn [OS] : _Scoooore_ three points, Gunn has done it again! _Whoaa_, the crowd goes wild! 

Wesley [OS] : So good to see productive work is getting done in our absence. 

[Camera pans up from the basket to see Wesley standing in the doorway, pack slung over his shoulder, smirking. ]

Gunn : Wes! I was beginning to think maybe you three ran off to start a new life on the balmy shores of Hawaii! 

[Wesley grins and enters the lobby. ]

Wesley : Not that easy to get rid of us, I'm afraid. 

[Wesley drops the heavy bag on the round table. Enter Cordelia, toting three bags instead of one, groaning upon stepping into the hotel. ]

Cordelia : God, Gunn, would it kill ya to of picked up at least once while we were gone? 

Gunn [sarcastic] : And a good evening to you too. 

[As Cordy drops the bags on the table, Gunn flips another paperclip into the wastebasket. As it lands with a 'clink', Angel enters, with three bags hanging on each arm, struggling to make it through the doorway. Everyone watches as he stumbles through, trips a bit, and finally makes it to the table to dump them all, successfully crushing Gunn's snacks and knocking the clips all over the floor. ]

Gunn [raising a brow] : Um. . . 

Angel [to Gunn, mello-dramatic] : Don't say a word. [turns to Cordelia] Cordy, not to sound rude or anything, but was. . . all of this luggage of yours _really_ necessary? 

Cordelia [dead-serious] : And was all of that "driving by late night hours only" _really_ necessary? 

[Angel blinks and seems to decide to drop it. ]

Wesley [suddenly] : I'm going to bed. 

Cordelia : Ugh. Me too. Road trips were never meant to be a nighttime activity. 

[Wesley and Cordelia quickly disappearing down the hall. ]

Gunn [calling at them as he tugs his bag of chips free] : But you were victorious, I assume? 

Wesley [OS, calling wearily] : Yes, victory, wonderful. We'll talk about it in the morning. 

Angel [explaining to Gunn] : It was a long ride. 

Gunn : Uh-huh. I get that. 

[Angel is trying to stack the bags on the floor in some sort of orderly sense, and pick up the trash strewn about. Spilled corn puffs roll everywhere. ]

Gunn : Took a lot longer than expected then, huh? 

Angel : Oh, I knew it would take a couple weeks. Wesley just likes to look on the optimistic side. How did things go around here? Pretty quiet? 

Gunn : Yup. If you listened close enough you could even hear the rats in the attic scamperin' around. 

Angel : Ah, heh. Forgot about that. We should look into an exterminator sometime, huh? 

Gunn : An' about five billion other things, according to Mr. Nice-Expensive-Loafers. 

[The vampire tosses the rest of the bags in the trash and looks to him suddenly. ]

Angel : How's Fred? She come out yet? 

Gunn [shakes his head] : Nah. But I think she's making progress. 

Angel [looks at the stairwell, mutters to himself] : I knew we shouldn't of taken off again so soon like that. 

Gunn : Hey. You did what you had to. That's your _job_, man. She gets that. 

Angel [nods slowly to himself] : Yeah, I know. [turns to him] You really think she's doing better, though? 

Gunn : Well, check it out for yourself. 

----------------------------- 

[ANGEL is knocking on one of the many doors of the Hyperion Hotel. ]

Angel : Fred? You there? 

[He listens a moment and than knocks lightly once more. ]

Angel : Hello? 

[After a pause he quietly opens the door and peers inside. He starts to step inside and halts as his eyes fall upon the room. ]

Angel : What. . . ? 

[He steps inside and looks about in wonder. Slowly he works his way through the artist's maze, gazing at the amazing array of. . . junk. He stumbles on an old tray of watercolors and bends down to try and straighten them up, only causing a cup of ragged paintbrushes to spill everywhere. Giving up on trying to pick up the mess he rises again. ]

Angel [calling softly] : Fred? You home? 

[Something catches his eye. The solitary piece of furniture in her room-the chair-is in the corner by the window, with a folded piece of paper on it. He approaches with curiosity and picks it up. ]

[Camera shot changes-Fred is poking her head out from the corner of the room were she was working. Her glasses set loosely on the bridge of her nose and a few smudges of pastel on her face, an arrant string of hair hanging over her eyes. Her eyes grow wide when she spots Angel. Camera shifts to a shot of Angel's back as he is facing the chair-Fred is approaching with great apprehension. Hearing her, he turns around and she jumps in surprise. ]

Angel : Oh-Fred, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

Fred [playing with the glasses in her hands, looks very agitated] : Oh, that's all right-I, I didn't hear you come in. You-

Angel : Yeah, I'm sorry, I should of-um, I knocked, but you didn't answer. I wanted to, see how things are going. [looks around the room, with a small smile of wonder] What is all of this? 

Fred : Oh. Well. . . [she grins nervously and her eyes flicker about the room] You mean all this. . . [laughs] 

Angel : It looks. . . great. 

Fred [surprised] : Oh, y-you think so? 

Angel [honestly] : Of course-Fred, it's amazing. How did you get started with all of this? 

Fred [obviously flattered, which only makes her more nervous than she already is] : Oh, [laughs] , well. . . [suddenly spots the paper in Angel's hand and stops short, looking fearful]

[Angel follows her gaze. ]

Angel : Oh, I, um. . . found it sitting there. . . 

[Fred doesn't look very pleased. She's backing away a few paces, a picture of true fear on her face. ]

Fred [stuttering] : Y-y-you, but-wait, I-I didn't mean to-I was _walking_!And-I mean-it was an accident, finding it there, I mean-and-it just looked so-I never-

Angel [holding hands up in time-out manner] : Woah, woah, Fred. Calm down. I-

Fred [cutting him off] : You said to-I was just looking around a bit-and I. . . [looks away in shame, nervously wringing her glasses]

[Angel opens the folded paper in question to finally take a look at. We see it's a very well-done sketch of some kind of demon;

It appears to be some sort of birdlike creature, very detailed, down to the last scale and feather. Angel looks back up to Fred who is watching him in shame. ]

Angel [said with understanding] : This is one of my drawings. 

[Fred starts to stutter again but Angel holds up a hand to silence her. ]

Angel [softly] : Why. . . why are you feeling bad about this? [gestures to the sketch] You found this in one of the rooms, right? 

[Fred nods, still looking very frightened. Angel continues to watch her calmly so she tries to explain again. ]

Fred : I-I. . . yes. I found it. In one of the rooms. I was looking around a bit-I-most of them were just empty, thought I'd just try it out-and that was there on a desk, and. . . it was just. . . . [sucks in a breath emotionally, and then laughs a bit nervously] I-it was like it had been calling to me-it-it was- [speaks quickly now] I wasn't going to take it, Angel, but I just had to get a better look and, I knew somehow that it made sense, made so much sense to me, and the more I looked at it and tried to do the same thing over-

[Angel approaches Fred, and hands the sketch back to her. ]

Angel [gentle voice, hint of an affectionate smile ] : Fred, shh-you can have it. I don't mind. 

Fred : But-

Angel : Really, I don't. 

[They keep eye contact a moment, and Fred visually seems to relax. A _little_.]

Angel : Fred. . . if that picture-I don't even remember when I did it-if that's the reason you started all of this. . . [gestures to the room, still looking amazed] This is beautiful. Look at all you've done-of _course_ I don't mind. 

[Fred is speechless, simply stands there unable to reply. ]

Angel : Would you show me. . . some of what you've done? 

[She snaps out of her stupor, overwhelmed at first by the unexpected question]

Fred : Oh. . . ! I. . . [gradually it becomes obvious that she is thrilled by his request] I'd-yes! I have-I'd-there's plenty I could show you, yes- [she laughs and sort of dodges behind a pile of notepads] C-come on in then, yes? 


	3. Act Two

----------------------------- 

----------------------------- 

__

-Act Two-

----------------------------- 

[SETTING : One of the many study halls in the Hotel. This room has ceiling-to-floor bookshelves on almost every wall, faded green carpeting, a few desks and comfortable looking chairs in the center of the room. It also has several very tall, thin windows with the drapes pulled shut, so the room is only very dimly lit. There are several open or bookmarked books strewn over the desks and both Wesley and Gunn are reclined in a chair, feet leaning on a desk as Wes flips through a hefty volume. ]

Gunn : What, so that's it then? 

Wesley : What do you _mean_, that's it? 

Gunn : _That's_ what took you two weeks to track down and kill? 

[Wesley makes a sound of disapproval. ]

Wesley : You're just downsizing our achievement because you drew the short straw and had to stay here-

Gunn : Hey. You were trying to get me to draw the short one on _purpose_-

Wesley : Anyway! Doesn't matter. The point is-

[The door suddenly opens and Angel wanders in, eyes focused on a book in hand-Wesley and Gunn stop arguing a moment. ]

Angel [looking up at them] : What? I can't get a book from my own bookshelf? 

[They pause a moment longer and then return to the argument while Angel browses a bookshelf. ]

Wesley : The point is, we performed brilliantly, and I personally think that it was one of the greatest victories as of yet-I was nearly killed, on several occasions! And-

Angel [butting in] : I'm sorry, but, _several_ occasions? I don't think you were exactly that much at risk, Wes-

Gunn [amused] : _Finally_, somebody to unmask this fairytale he's been feeding me-

Wesley [protesting loudly] : It most certainly _was_ several occasions! Don't you start on me too, Angel! 

Angel : Oh, sure, really. And what might those be? When you tripped and Cordy had to-

Gunn : So you _tripped_! Forgot that little detail in your story, didn't you-

Wesley : Oh, shut up! Minor details! The fact remains that it was one of the most powerful creatures we've been up against as of yet and I-

Angel : -better not be taking claim for killing it, because that was _not_ all you-

Wesley : Why do you insist on denying things? You _know_ you two never would of been able to handle it if I hadn't been there-

Gunn [amused, looking to Angel for his reaction] : Ooh, now it's getting _personal_, eh? 

Angel [looking challengingly at Wesley] : You think so, huh? 

Wesley : Well I'm only -

Angel : Let's just compare histories for a moment, shall we? How long exactly have you been fighting demons now? A few years? Now how many have I been? Oh, around a couple decades. . . 

Gunn [laughing] : He's got you there, Wes. 

Angel [off-handedly] : Oh, shut up, you're a rookie too. 

[Gunn looks shocked. Wesley snickers. ]

[Scene cut; Cordelia at the round table by herself. There's a brown paper bag on the table next to her. She opens it up and we see they're bagels. She's attempting to spread some cream cheese on one when the phone rings. ]

Cordelia [calls] : Guys! Will you get that? 

[The phone continues to ring. Cordy makes a face of disgust and cranes her neck to try and see the guys. We can hear arguing noises coming from one of the halls. ]

Cordelia : _Hello_? 

[Anyone has yet to pick up the phone. ]

Cordelia [getting up to grab the phone, muttering] : Place would fall apart without me, it damn-well would. 

[Scene cut; Back in the study hall, we see the argument is a full-blown war by now. . . ]

Wesley : Glexxin demon, 95'-right here, you see? [pulls up his sleeve to reveal a long, inconspicuous scar along the back of his arm] It gouged me with it's tusk-

Gunn : _Hah,_ I remember that thing, you told me it was only four feet tall! 

Wesley : Contrary to popular belief, Gunn, size doesn't always _matter_-

Gunn : Your stories are all talk, that's all-

Wesley : Oh, like you'd have anything _better_. 

Gunn : Damn right I do! [goes to reveal a large scar on his ankle]

Wesley : _What_ the. . . 

Gunn : The thing I was up against nearly bit my LEG off-

Wesley : You mean foot. 

Gunn : _De_tails! It had a mouth this big [gestures dramatically with hands], looked like a giant cockroach, man-

Angel : They're called Yeacron demons, they're not that tough. I've met a few in my time. 

Gunn [shoots a glare at Angel] : I don't see you comin' up with any brilliant stories yourself. 

Angel [laughs] : Guys, give me a break, that's such an immature thing to be doing-

Gunn : Hey, that's ok, we get it. If you don't have anything to show for your "decades of demon fighting"-

[The vampire suddenly takes his shirt off, and draws his finger along several long scars on his pectoral -there are three in a row, look like claws. ]

Angel [speaking like a tour guide] : Skreecher, 1987. They have venom sacs on their feet, inject the poison through their claws like so. 

[Draws a line along a very jagged looking scar down along his belly-]

Angel : Something I have no idea what it was called, but it tore my side open and nearly spilled my guts, back in 55'. 

[Turns around and draws a line on a thin scar along his lower back-]

Angel : Turn of the century, some stupid Ogre with an ax tried to split me in half. 

[Points out a gash-like scar on the back of his left shoulder. ]

Angel : I think it was 97'-

Wesley : Ok, ok, we get the point! 

[Angel smirks, goes to put his shirt back on. ]

Angel : I told you, you two can compare notes any day, but you'll want to leave me out of it. There's plenty more were that came from. 

Wesley [rolls eyes] : Fine. You've been declared champion of number of big horrible monsters killed. But don't think you'll hold that title forever, you've got quite a competition going-

Gunn : Hey, what about that one by your neck? 

[Angel tries to look at the scar. ]

Angel : Oh, that one. . . let's see. . . what _was_ that. . . 

[Wesley rolls his eyes again and returns to his book as if the entire argument had never even started. ]

Angel : Oh! Actually, I think that was from the Groosalugg. [scowls] That guy was a jerk. 

[Wesley raises a brow at the mention of Pylea. ]

Wesley : That reminds me, Angel, how is Fred doing? It's been forever since I've seen her. 

[The vampire sits down, as Gunn reclines once more to study the ceiling as they talk. ]

Angel : Actually, it's incredible, Wes, you should see what she's done to her room. 

Gunn : Hey. What _Gunn_ has done, too. I'm the one who brought up most of the stuff. 

Wesley : Why? What's she done? 

Angel : She has art supplies everywhere-been painting and drawing up a storm while we were gone! I find it hard to believe she was a scientist before she got trapped in Pylea, because she's taken to this new hobby like a fish to water. . . 

Gunn : Huh, maybe she was a scientist with a secret desire for art. 

Angel [shrugs] : Maybe. I just know it's great to see her like this, it's a real improvement. 

Wesley : But she still has yet to leave her room yet. . . ? 

Angel [pauses] : Well. . . I think she's gone out a _little_-like, to check out the other rooms next to hers and- [off his look] No, not really. Not in a rejoining-the-world-as-a-functioning-member-of-society sort of way. 

Wesley [nods] : Somehow I didn't think so. 

Angel : But that doesn't mean she won't! I know, that-she's doing better, and I'm convinced, that she's using art as sort of a means of self-therapy, you know? 

Wesley : I suppose that makes sense. 

Angel : Yeah. She's, she's gonna be ok. _More_ than just OK. I'd be willing to bet on it. She's showing. . . extraordinary depth of character. There's somebody very intelligent, and able to create beautiful things down in there. 

[There is a generous pause after Angel's prediction. ]

Gunn : Uh-_huh_. 

[Wesley flips a page and coughs, hiding in his book. ]

Angel : What? 

Gunn : Nothing, never mind. 

Angel : You don't think so? 

Gunn [holds hands up] : No way, man, I believe you, I'm with you all the way. 

Angel : Then. . . ? 

[The door suddenly swings open, Cordelia appearing. ]

Cordelia [announcing] : Gigantic beaked monster. 6750 Railroad Drive-landed on the roof. 

Gunn : You had a vision? 

Cordelia [looks at him] : No, actually, I got a call of the much nicer type. The sort that _doesn't_ leave me with a splitting headache and gives us at least a 40% chance of getting _paid_ for our efforts. A Mr. Green called us-what, are you gonna sit around all day like this? Let's get going, people! 

[The guys jump to their feet, following Cordelia out the room at a quick pace. ]

Wesley : Cordy, large, medium, or small? 

Cordelia : What? Oh, I don't know. . . . didn't _gigantic_ mean anything to you? ! 

Wesley [opening up the weapons cabinet] : Get the ax, Gunn-Cordelia, I hope you got directions from-

Cordelia : Yeah, yeah, I got em'. So _I_ get to drive. [looks pleased, despite the fact everyone else is rushing around]

[All the guys gear up and everyone heads for the door-Cordelia in the lead, then Wesley, then Gunn, then Angel-]

Angel : Oh, crap. [drops the hefty weapon he had, jumps away from the door]

[Gunn sticks his head back in. ]

Gunn : Angel? 

Angel : Sunlight. 

Gunn : Aaah. I getcha. 

[Angel frowns. ]

Angel : I guess you can count me out for this trip. 

[Gunn hesitates. ]

Angel : _Go_!


	4. Act Three

----------------------------- 

----------------------------- 

-_Act Three_-

----------------------------- 

[SETTING; Cordelia parks Angel's convertible with a squeak on the side of the road. They have driven a bit into the mountains in a rich neighborhood, were the houses are large and spread far apart, with excellent views. Gray clouds begin to creep up overhead. Cordelia pauses to look out on the scene. ]

Cordelia : Ok, am SO jealous right now. 

Wesley : Cordy! The house number! 

Cordelia : Oh, right. [looks at a piece of paper in her hand, than up to the house across were they're parked] That should be it. 

[Scene cut; The group, all geared up, have approached the house. The two guys linger behind, looking around tensely for any signs of demon, while Cordelia approaches the door and knocks, using the very nice looking door-knocker to do so. ]

[The door opens to reveal an older man around his late 60's, his face creased with slight concern. ]

Cordelia : Mr. Green?

Man : Please, just John will do. 

Wesley [steps up] : John, do you know were the creature is currently?

John [nodding] : Like I told the young lady, the brute's up on m' roof, I can hear it chewing a hole right through it. Worse than any termite infestation, that's fer sure. I don't care what you do, as long as you stop it from destroying my property! You sure you folks can handle that thing? [eyeing the three of them suspiciously]

Wesley [nods] : Don't worry, sir, we're professionals. It would be best if you remained here, stay in a room away from the noise, keep as quiet as possible. We'll need to go around back, if you permit us. 

John [pauses] : Sure. Just try and be careful of the petunias. 

[Scene cut; The three stalking through the yard, weapons at ready. They are all watching the roof with caution. The sky is pretty dark by now. ]

Cordelia [whispering] : Did you hear that?

Wesley [whispering] : Hear what?

Cordelia : Ok, I didn't either. 

[Gunn nearly trips after avoiding a pink petunia. ]

Gunn [makes an annoyed sound, whispers loudly] : If this thing's so gigantic and pissed off, were the Hell is he?

Wesley [studying the roof] : We should split up. 

Cordelia : Oh, no, no. Bad plan. 

Gunn : Uh, yeah, I'd have to agree-

Wesley : C'mon. Cordy, you go over by the oak tree, see if you can spot him. Gunn will circle back the way we came, I'll pursue the north side-

[An ear splitting SCREECH halts him in mid-sentence, and causes everyone to jump in surprise and raise their weapons. Camera cuts to the roof-we see a brown, winged creature leap into view, whipping it's tail. It tilts it's head to look down at the halo crew and, with a clack of it's beak, lets loose another serpentine-like _screech._ ]

Wesley : Never mind. 

[Scene Change; Back in Fred's lovely room. She is working vigorously at her makeshift easel, with a worn charcoal pencil. Her hands are all blackened from the charcoal. We can't see what it is she's drawing. Every now and then she looks up as if she's hearing something. Gradually this disturbance seems to upset her more and more. ]

Fred : I. . . yes, I hear you. . . [scrunches her face] Shh. . . . not so fast! I can't keep up! [her sketching becomes more and more rushed-she is breathing heavy from exertion] Right-I hear you. . . . 

[Camera shifts; We're on the floor looking up at Fred while she draws. She glances in our direction again. ]

Fred : All right! Now, hold still-having a hard time with this one part. 

[Camera back on her again, drawing feverishly. She suddenly stops and steps back to look at it, sighing with contentment. ]

Fred : There. Not so bad, huh?

[Camera pans out. There is something gray on the floor nearby she seems to be talking to. ]

Fred : Go ahead, you can take a look. It's not perfect, but I did it as close as, as what you wanted. 

[Close-up on object-it's a gray RAT. It rears up on it's hindquarters and is sniffing the air inquisitively as Fred speaks to it. ]

Fred [laughs] : I'm glad you're pleased. You've, you've been a lot of help to me. 

[Scene change; The brown winged beast on the roof flaps it's wings and screeches again, obviously angry. ]

Wesley [stutters] : Um, ahh, ok, um-

Gunn : Way to go, smooth planner. 

Cordelia : Do I have to do _everything?_ [tsks] Boys. . . [rapping out commands] Wesley, see if you can climb that tree, Gunn, get under the house were he can't see you and try to keep it distracted-I'm headed for the fence! 

[Gunn looks from Wesley to Cordy and back to Wesley again. ]

Wesley [points] : What _she_ said! Go! 

[The three split up and jump to action. Wesley is scrambling up the oak, whose limbs eventually lead to the roof, as fast as he can, Cordelia makes it to the top of the fence and attempts to hoist herself on the roof, and Gunn is waving at the beast with his axe from down below, yelling. When Wesley and Cordelia simultaneously make it on the roof, however, the demon shrieks once, and than takes to the air. The two make a half-hearted attempt to run after him but it clears the roof and gains altitude very quickly. They stop, panting for breath, watching it leave. ]

Wesley : _Damn._

Cordelia [panting] : Bark worse than his bite, huh?

Wesley : Let's hope so. Look at him _go!_ It's incredible. I've never seen a creature with such size able to get into the air that quickly. 

Cordelia [looking around at the roof] : He _totaled_ this guy's shingling. That's sure gonna cost him. 

Wesley [picks up a shingle] : Yes, it's strange. I wonder what it was doing?

[He tosses it back down and wipes his hands on his jeans. ]

Wesley : Well. Shall we?

[Camera cut; Gunn watches at the two climb down from the roof to the fence and jump the ground. ]

Gunn : Hey. Easier to get rid of him than we thought, huh?

Wesley : Yes. . . unfortunately I doubt that'll be the last we hear from him. 

Cordelia : Isn't it weird how 'it' has now been dubbed a 'he'?

[Wesley tosses Cordy her weapon to carry. ]

Wesley : Thanks for being the default planner, Cordelia, my mind occasionally freezes up. [tosses Gunn his weapon] C'mon then, no need to hang about here. 

[He starts to walk, the other two following behind. ]

Cordelia : Excuse me? _Default_?

Gunn [leans in to mutter to her] : Personally I think the default did a better job than the current. [gives his trademark charming-grin]

----------------------------- 

Wesley : I _don't_ understand it. 

[SETTING; The lobby of the Hyperion. It seems Wesley's books have migrated out here with him. Cordelia is at her iMac, scouring the Net. Angel looks impatiently between the two. ]

Angel : What do you mean?

Wesley [places book on table] : By all respects, what we encountered _must_ of been a griffin. . . the beaked face, the large wingspan, the tail and-I must admit we only got a very brief glimpse, but griffins are one of those demons that really stand out in the crowd. 

[Angel approaches to scan the book. ]

Angel : Yeah? How so?

Wesley [gestures to a faded picture] : They are said to possess the tail and hindquarters of a loin, and the eagle's forelimbs, head and wings. The perfect cross between the king of the beasts and the king of the birds, and supposedly has all the characteristics of the two. 

Angel : So. . . what don't you get?

Wesley [turns a few pages] : What I don't understand is that griffins are almost _always_ listed as _good_ demons. They're supposed to be very intelligent creatures of nobility, and according to mythology, have long served as guards for kingdoms or great treasures-they're on _our_ side. 

Angel : Well you said that once you reached it, it got one look at you and took off, right?

Wesley [nods] : Yes. And he wasn't necessarily going after Mr. Green-he was interested in his roof. If I could find out what it was he was doing. . . [sighs] It still doesn't make any sense, though. These creatures normally live way up in distant mountains-they tend to avoid mass human population as much as possible. . . they are quite solitary animals. Why has one suddenly appeared down here in LA?

Cordelia [from across the room] : Wesley, take a break. You know it's a well-known fact that the human brain doesn't function on an empty stomach. 

[Wesley sighs and rubs his temples. ]

Wesley : I just know this demon is doing to turn up again-

Cordelia : And in the _meantime_, you don't have to kill yourself waiting for it. C'mon, Gunn should be back any minute now. [speaking as if to entice a child] Chinese taaake-ooout. . . 

Wesley [sighs] : All right, I suppose-

[The phone rings and interrupts him. Both Angel and Cordelia make for it, but Cordy grabs it first. ]

Cordelia : Hello, Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. . . how can I help you?

Angel [to Wesley] : Remind me to change our slogan. 

[Wesley waves for him to be quiet, he's trying to listen to Cordelia. ]

Cordelia : Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure! Ok. Thanks. B'bye. 

[She hangs it up and the two are watching her expectedly. ]

Cordelia : Yeah, um, Wes, good news! You don't have to wait anymore. 

Wesley [all ready moving to get his gear] : Where?

Cordelia : 4730 Crystal Springs Drive, a place called. . . [pauses] You know, funnily enough, it's called Griffith Park. 

[Wesley corrals her out the door, Angel watching with irritation. ]

Wesley [OS] : Angel! Come ON! 

Angel : Hello? Does _everyone_ forget the sunlight issue-

Wesley [appears impatiently in the threshold] : It's _overcast!_

Angel : Oh. 

[They stand there a moment. ]

Wesley : Than don't just _stand_ there, unless you plan on taking a cab!


	5. Act Four

----------------------------- 

----------------------------- 

-_Act Four_-

----------------------------- 

[SETTING; The sky is completely covered in dark gray clouds by now. It looks like it might rain soon. We are in a park, filled with oak and other deciduous trees, which span out for quite a distance. There is a cobblestone path that winds it's way along the park and the occasional old-fashioned street lamp or plaque for tourists to read. The building in the center of the screen appears to be of emulated marble, with several dome-shaped sections to the building. We can see the winged beasts up on top of the building, jumping around. . . ]

[Camera close-up of the griffins. There is a brown one, a mostly black one, and one with golden hues. They are screeching and bounding about, obviously communicating and excited about something-mostly it seems they are circling around the largest dome on the building. ]

[Cut to ANGEL, Wesley, and Cordelia approaching the front of the park on foot, standing in front of an old-fashioned oval-shaped sign that says in green, Olde English style lettering;

GRIFFITH PARK]

Cordelia : Looks like a nice place. 

[Wesley gives her an odd look. ]

Cordelia : What?

[A screech makes everyone look in it's general direction. ]

Angel : Time to find out just how noble these things are, huh?

[Scene cut; They reach the marble-like building. One of the griffins-the brown one-is now standing on top of the center dome, while the other two circle around, with something in their beaks. Our trio watch quietly, slightly hidden in the trees by the path. ]

Wesley [keeping his voice low] : Look at that! I think those are sticks they're carrying. It looks like some sort of ceremonial communication going on here. 

[Close-up back on the creatures. After doing the circle several times, the black one approaches the dominant griffin with caution, nodding it's head and apparently offering the oak branch in it's beak. He clacks his bill and than accepts it, placing it on the floor below him, and makes some queer chirrups and purrs afterwards. They both seem pleased and the black one withdrawals. The two turn their attention towards the golden one. ]

Wesley : Isn't that _fascinating!_

[Wes edges his way further down the path to get a closer look-Angel and Cordelia follow cautiously behind. ] 

Wesley : My guess would be that our old friend up there-the brown one, he's the same one we saw earlier. He's mostly likely the dominant male of these two. I don't know what type of ceremony is being performed here, maybe-

[The tree branch Wesley was leaning on snaps, a very slight sound, but all three of the griffins jerk their heads to the noise immediately. After a pause the brown one _shrieks_-it's incredibly loud-and instantly the other two leap off the building and take to the air, swooping right towards our team. ]

Wesley : Shit! 

[The three ready their weapons and dodge into the trees. The griffins are extremely fast and come upon them almost at once. The black one chases after Wesley and the golden one tries to pounce on Angel- he misses and lands roughly on the ground. 

The two enemies stand staring at each other, only a few feet apart, Angel with his favorite axe, and the griffin still with the branch in it's beak. This is the closest we've ever seen of the demon yet, and comparing it to Angel, it is actually not gigantic, but a very large dog-size. It tilts it's head at Angel and glares with green, serpent-like eyes, and starts to flicker it's tail like a cat about to pounce. 

It makes it's move at once, striking out at Angel with the stick, and it shatters-very fast, but Angel's reaction being even faster, he leaps out of the way and swings his axe. The bird pulls it's head back to avoid it and growls, jumping over the vampire with the assistance of it's wings and drives at him from behind. ]

[Meanwhile with Wesley- he is jumping and dodging through trees as the black one, who is actually more pony-sized, is chasing him, snapping it's beak, alternating from running to leaping into the air to be airborne. Wesley is drastically under-equipped with a single handheld blade, which he keeps on trying to use by using the trees as shields to try and get at the beast. But he is making little progress and grows tired as he dodges and dashes-the griffin shows no signs of tiring. 

Suddenly, Wes stumbles and falls to the ground-the demon wastes no time taking advantage of this, and pounces on him, grabbing with it's forefeet so the sharp talons dig into him and hold him down as the demon starts to rip and tear with it's wickedly curved beak. There is a loud WHACK and the beast is struck square in the head with a wooden staff-it is stunned a moment. 

It is CORDELIA, and she starts beating at it, wielding the staff like a baseball bat. It swipes angrily at her with it's claws and Wesley bodily shoves the demon off him. They both drive at her and she stumbles, leaps out of the way with a shrill cry. They both continue to chase it and manage to drive it off and cause it to take to the sky and escape. ]

Cordelia [panting] : So much for no bite. . . 

Wesley : She was a lot stronger than that-she was holding back, Cordy. 

Cordelia : Where's Angel?

[They both look up as they hear several shrieks, look at each other for a moment, and start running. ]

----------------------------- 

[SETTING : Back at the Hotel, the door slams shut loudly as Gunn enters with a large paper bag. ]

Gunn [calling] : Who here likes fried rice, because they screwed up and gave me tons of it?

[He stops when he gets into the room, looking around at the. . . severe lack of people. ]

Gunn : Shoot. Not _again_. [yells] HELLO?

[He sighs distastefully, putting the bag on the roundtable. ]

Gunn : I have the shittiest timing, don't I?

[He opens up the bag and takes out the little white takeout boxes. ]

Gunn : Oh well. Maybe Fred's hungry. 

----------------------------- 

[SCENE CHANGE : Griffith park, Angel is fighting for his unlife. The golden griffin is on the ground, and the black griffin has joined up with it, and is circling in the air above him, swooping down and trying to snare him with her claws. Angel is swinging his axe at the both of them, trying his best, but he is obviously outnumbered and outbattled. The two demons know they have the advantage and bide their time, waiting for him to tire before taking him out. ]

[Wesley and Cordelia arrive at the scene-Wesley's shirt is in shambles and he is bleeding from several gashes the griffin made, and slightly cradles his wound as he pants for air. The two demons don't take notice of them at first. ]

Wesley : Angel! 

[The goldish, smaller one looks worriedly to the newcomers, and looks as if it's weighing it's odds. ]

Angel [carefully explaining, never taking his eyes off the demons] : We need to keep this one on the ground, if we can-they are much easier to fight that way-they have an incredible advantage from the sky, the one up there's hunting me like a hawk. 

[The two look up to see the black griffin circling overhead, trying to pick it's target. ]

Cordelia : What's the plan this time?

Wesley [shouting as he runs full-out] : _Charge!_

[Cordy yells but charges along with him. The black one swoops down and nearly snatches Cordelia up, but Wesley fends off the attempt, so the bird simply glides up again and waits to pounce once more-the golden one tries to escape Angel who has him quite cornered, but he strikes it over the head with the butt of the axe, and it stumbles. As Cordelia and Wesley charge into the fight, it finally decides it doesn't like it's odds on the ground and leaps directly upwards and takes to the air that way, swooping right over their heads on takeoff. It quickly joins it's fellow in the familiar winding circles around their prey. ]

Cordelia [waving her staff at them] : Come down here and fight like a-uhm. . . a bloodthirsty demon, you-

Wesley [holds her back] : That may not be wise. We were not prepared for this battle. 

Angel [breathing heavy, leaning against his battle-axe] : Is that so?

[The black griffin lands on a high tree branch, leering down at the three, clacking it's beak and hissing. ]

[Wesley grabs Cordy's stick and waves it menacingly at it. ]

Wesley [yelling] : Oh, you'd like that, huh? Some nice _meat_-well backoff, Tweety, these rodents fight _back!_

Cordelia [whispering] : What are you _doing?_

Wesley [mutters to her] : If we can't outfight them, we at least have a chance of scaring them off. 

Cordelia [muttering, mostly to herself] : And that wasn't what _I_ was doing?

[Wesley looks at Angel meaningfully. He gets the clue and starts waving his axe at the predators as well. ]

Angel [looking directly into the black one's face] : Hey! What, didn't get enough? You want more of this? Huh? [it chirrups at him-he replies by swinging the axe as if to strike it] Come _on_ then! 

Cordelia [who has Wesley's little blade, calls half-heartedly] : Yeah. . . . um. . . . . you heard the boss! We'll rip your guts out- [stops, turns to Wesley and Angel to whisper harshly] What's _wrong_ with this picture? _We'll_ be the ones without guts in a moment-

[Wesley shushes her-the griffin in the sky calls and the two seem to hold a short conversation. She shrieks at her prey below before jumping into the air again. ]

Wesley : They're leaving! 

Angel [lets out a puff of air ] : Oh, thank God. This looking-completely-unharmed act is getting old. 

Cordelia : But were are they going? What if they bring big brother back?

[The other two look fearful as they realize she might be right. ]

Wesley : Ahhm, perhaps it would be wise to retreat for now. 

Angel : C'mon. 

[Scene cut; The three are weaving through the trees at a quick, but careful pace. Cordelia, last in line, stops as they hear a shriek, squinting at something. ]

Wesley [whispering harshly] : _Cordy!_ Come _on!_

Cordelia : Wait, Wes, look at this. 

[He hesitates, and then sighs with irritation before working his way back over and trying to see what she was looking at. ]

[Cut to the white building once more. All three demons are back and chattering to each other. The brown one does not seemed pleased with the other two. ]

Angel [whispering] : Ok, this is the part were we _leave_, correct?

[Suddenly they all take to the air, and just fly off, in the opposite direction of them-gaining altitude quickly, their goal obviously just to leave. ]

Cordelia : O-kaaay. . . . time to leave town now?

Wesley : We can only hope. C'mon, let's be sure we're not here in case they change their minds. 


	6. Act Five

----------------------------- 

----------------------------- 

-_Act Five_-

----------------------------- 

[The trio wearily step into the Hyperion. ]

Wesley : I'm going to, ahm, [looking down at his sliced up shirt], get cleaned up, and then get my books. If these things are what I _think_ they are- [pauses] Well, we'll discuss it later. Let's just say I have a haunch. 

[Cordelia drops into one of the chairs. ]

Cordelia [weary] : Sure, fine, whatever. 

[Angel is in the background-we can't see what he's doing. Cordy spots the paper bag on the table and grabs it. ]

Cordelia : Hey! Were did Gunn go? [she opens the bag but all it contains are the empty takeout boxes] Jeez! Didn't even leave any for us! 

[Angel comes over, with a mug of what I'm sure we can assume to be blood, glances at the bag. ]

Angel : Hm. Well, not too fond of Chinese food anyway. 

[The door squeaks open (we really need some WD-40 on that thing, don't we?), Gunn entering with his head down, doesn't notice anyone else at first. He has a small plastic container by the handle, it almost looks like a BUG BOTTLE. He is walking with an obvious purpose. ]

Cordelia : Gunn! Hey. 

[He jumps a little, looks up in surprise. ]

Gunn : Cordelia! Angel. Hey. Uh, I didn't think you guys would be back so soon. 

Cordelia : What, you think we were off at a party you weren't invited to?

Gunn [smiling nervously, trying to keep the container out of sight] : Well I figured you-got a call, you know. Had to run off. So I-

[Angel had been slowly approaching as Gunn and Cordy talked. ]

Angel : Gunn, what's this? Is that a _tarantula?_

Gunn : Uhh. . . 

Cordelia : _What?_ [gets up to get a closer look]

[Shot of the container-yes, it is indeed a bug bottle, with a bit of gravel, moss, and a large tarantula. ]

Cordelia : What, is this your dessert or something? [makes a face of disgust]

Angel [pointedly to him] : What's going on?

Gunn : Woah, hang on-don't jump all over me! This is, uhh, my pet! My pet spider, uh, Beastie. [holds the container up] Say hi to the crew, Beastie! 

Cordelia [faked cheerfulness] : Hi. . . big ugly monster with eight legs. 

Gunn [looking seriously at her] : You're going to hurt his feelings. 

Angel : Gunn, you're not seriously trying to tell me you have a _pet._

Gunn : I do-

Angel : Than what are you doing here with it?

Gunn : Like I said, I wanted him to meet everybody. 

[There is a pause as the two watch him skeptically. He thinks about what he says. ]

Gunn : All right, fine, yeah, he's not my pet tarantula. You happy?

Cordelia [going back to fish through the paper bag] : Not really. I thought you'd be bringing over more food. [points] Next time you're _not_ in charge of food. 

Gunn : Fine by me. 

Angel : Gunn. 

[He looks to the vampire. ]

Angel : Why the spider?

[Gunn looks away, hesitant. ]

Gunn : Uh. . . it's sorta for Fred. 

Cordelia : _Eww!_ You mean _normal_ tacos aren't good enough for her anymore?! 

Gunn : Not to _eat_, stupid! As a _pet!_

Cordelia [blinks] : Oh. 

Angel : A pet?

Gunn : Yeah. Or, uh, something like that. 

Angel : Wait, Gunn, let me try and get this straight. Did Fred _ask_ for this thing?

Cordelia : I can't believe you just called me stupid. 

[Gunn is about to reply to Cordy-]

Angel : Gunn?

Gunn : Uhm, yeah. [nods] Red-kneed tarantula, 'Brachypelma smithii'. 

Angel : _Why?_

Gunn : I'm not sure. Maybe it was to keep the rattlesnake company. 

Angel : _Rattlesnake?_

[Gunn realizes his mess-up. ]

Gunn : Um, wait, that was a joke-

Angel : Gunn, stop playing with me. Has she asked for anything else besides- [grabs the container, holds it up] This?

Gunn [sighs] : _Yes._ Ok? I got them for her. 

[Angel takes a moment to sit down at the table, as if unable to comprehend. ]

Gunn : I'm sorry, man. I know it's weird, but she was persistent- 

Angel : It's very weird. 

Cordelia : _Amen._

Angel [annoyed] : Cordy-

Gunn : I just. . . she gives me those puppy-dog eyes, you know-and?

[Angel frowns. ]

Gunn : I was just tryin' to help out. 

Angel : Well-

[Wesley suddenly marches in with a stack of books about as tall as himself, ranting. ]

Wesley : I _knew_ it! I'm onto something, it's all here, you see? Woah, [wobbles], could use a little help here? Cordelia? Angel?. . . Anybody?

[Cordy runs up to catch the stack and grabs a few from the top to carry. ]

Cordelia : Oomf! Wesley, what did they _make_ books out of back then? Concrete?

[Wesley drops the stack on the table, as does Cordelia soon after. He notices Angel and Gunn watching him. ]

Wesley : I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?

Gunn : I'm not sure. . . 

[Angel looks confusedly to Wesley and Gunn. He makes an annoyed sound. ]

Angel : Wesley, this research-thing will take you a little while, right?

Wesley [takes off his glasses to polish the lenses with his shirt] : Well, um, yes, a little bit-but I think after I find the right volume it will go rather quickly-I say, Gunn, is that a _tarantula?_

Angel : I'll. . . I'll be back, ok? [picks up the bug bottle] I got to, take care of something. You can catch me up later, right? I'll be right back. 

Wesley [watching him go] : Ah, sure. . . [once Angel's out of earshot Wes turns to the others] What was that all about?

Gunn [shrugs] : Beats me. Maybe he's got a spider fetish now. 

[Cordy shoves him. ]

Cordelia [explains] : Gunn's been sneaking icky _bugs_ and things in here for Fred! [shutters]

Wesley [raises a brow] : Bugs?

Gunn : Hey, you ever gonna let me know what made you guys take off in such a hurry? Did I miss any action?

Wesley [shifting gears] : Oh! Ahm, yes, I can say you did, although I doubt you would of wanted to of been at this particular battle. 

Gunn : That bad, huh?

Wesley : Well, no. We're still all alive-it's just so are the demons. 

----------------------------- 

[SETTING : Angel is standing at Fred's door with the bug bottle in one hand. He reaches to knock and hesitates. . . decides to quietly open the door instead. We get a look inside the girl's dark cavern again; this time, however, the face of this cave has transformed once more. There is hardly any trace left of garbage and her old junk, she must of tried cleaning up a bit-all the art supplies are still there, just in a more orderly fashion. In fact it seems they are organized in a very particular fashion, all the paints and paintings in one corner, all the pencils and sketches in another, etc. 

The _new_ addition gives the whole room a zoo-like flair, as there are several fully-stocked terrariums in view. Each with their own heat lamps, etc. There seems to be one tank per corner of different art medium. Angel steps cautiously inside, as if entering a new world. He passes a few cages and looks into each one as he does so. A rattlesnake in the first one, which rattles menacingly as Angel leans in to examine it. The second one contains a pair of leopard sharks. He shakes his head. ]

Angel [mutters] : Gunn, how on Earth did you afford all of this? [frowns] Better not of taken it off of our own till. 

[Finally he reaches a third tank, which contains several tarantulas-they all appear a slightly different species from each other. Angel holds up his bug bottle and looks from it to the tank. ]

Angel [talking to the spider] : Huh. Looks like this is your home, huh?

Fred [OS] : Charles. . . ? Is that-

[Angel turns around and Fred jumps in surprise once more, but this time suppresses her yelp. Instead she takes off her glasses and diverts her eyes a moment, forcing a calm smile. Calm by Fred standards, anyway. ]

Fred : Angel. You startled me. . . you, you should stop sneaking around like that, you know. 

[Angel smiles back. ]

Angel : You're right. . . I guess old habits die hard. 

[She nods. ]

Fred : That. . . that I can, definitely agree with, yes. Um. . . I see you have the Brachypelma smithii. 

[Angel looks confused a moment. ]

Fred : The, ah, the spider! 

Angel : Oh! Yeah. [gestures with the bottle] Right. Gunn just got back with it. . . he tells me he's been, well. . . [looks around] Helping you with your collection here. 

[Fred nods again. They stand there a moment in tense silence. ]

Fred : Um. . . I can, put him with the others, if you'll-if you want to watch. 

[Angel silently hands it to her. She opens up the container and the tarantula starts to run around the cage excitedly. ]

Fred [to the spider, obviously] : Shh-shh-shh. . . it's all right. 

[Angel watches in silence as Fred, without hesitation, reaches into the bottle, all the while speaking soothingly to the arachnid, and scoops him up in one hand. Then she opens up the terrarium and gently places him into it with the others. She leans down at their level to watch them in the tank. ]

Fred : They, they have these hairy barbs lined along their abdomen and the back of their legs, that'll burrow into your skin, cause inflammation and irritation, if you rub them the wrong way. [laughs] That's, far more painful than the actual bite of a tarantula, especially this particular species, which actually is no worse than a bee sting. 

Angel [sounding hesitant] : Huh. That's, um, interesting. . . [gently takes her wrists to get her to stand up again and look at him] Fred. . . what's going on here?

Fred [squirms to look back at the terrarium instead of him] : Well, um, right now, they, they're accepting the new smithii into their territory-

Angel : No. I don't mean the spiders. Fred. . . [she looks nervously back to him] I mean with you. Why all of the animals suddenly?

[She gives a nervous laugh and backs off a bit, examining her own room. ]

Fred : Well. . . they're. . . they've been helping me with my work. [looks to him with worry] You don't like them. . . ?

[Angel seems to consider the question. ]

Fred : B-because, if you don't, I-I'd want to know. 

Angel [trying to be patient] : Fred, it's not that I don't like them. . . it's just that I'm worried about you. 

Fred : Wh-why, there's no reason, to, be worried 'bout, lil' ole me, I'm just-fine here, we're all fine down in here, aren't we? [looks to her tank of sharks as if they were going to answer]

Angel [takes a step forward] : That's my point. Down in here, you're fine, but what about out there?

Fred : Oh. . . well. . . . [diverts eyes]

Angel : I _know_ you don't want to leave, but. . . remember what we talked about? Taking small steps?

[She backs up more at the mention, and goes behind the fish tank, watching them as she speaks. ]

Fred : Oh, no-I, I already tried that, and-I don't think it's such a good idea as you thought it was. 

[Angel approaches the fish tank on the opposite side, so they are watching each other _through_ the tank when they talk. ]

Angel [sad smile] : You've been doing some great things in here, Fred. I know you have. Making progress. I think. . . your art, might be a ways of getting back in touch with the world around you. 

[Fred nods eagerly. ]

Fred : Yes! It-you're right. Things have been making much more sense since I've started. I can. . . I can feel them, all the things coming together, sort of like. . . you ever see those pictures all cut up into little pieces, and it's just this whole confused pile of mess? And if you work long enough, and put it in the right order again, you have a picture?

[Angel nods. ]

Angel : A puzzle. 

Fred : Yes! That's. . . right. 

Angel : I have. And that's-that's wonderful. It really is. But-I think it might be time for the next step. I don't want you to. . . become too dependent on this place. I. . . [his eyes follow the sharks] I don't know if you can understand what I mean, but. . . I've sort of been down the same path before. I know what it's like to try and hide from the world too long. 

[Fred easily makes eye contact with him again, and for the moment all her fearfulness seems to be lost. ]

Fred : I do know. I can see it. How they-saw you as an outcast for so long. How you did, too. Not fitting into one world or the next. They look at you, and. . . I can see it in their eyes, they pity you, or they know you don't belong. 

[Angel watches her, a look of surprise on his face, at her sudden clarity of thought. ]

Fred : They, they think I don't understand, but that's not it. You _do_ belong-somehow. . . I _know_ it. Otherwise. . . [sort of gestures to the room] All of this wouldn't mean so much to me. 


	7. Act Six

----------------------------- 

----------------------------- 

-_Act Six_-

----------------------------- 

[SETTING : Back with the HALO-CREW in the lobby. Wesley has the books stacked in an orderly fashion, and is reading from a large one. He has a self-satisfied smile on his face, obviously successful in his information-hunt. Cordelia has made herself a sandwich and Gunn is just leaning on the chair at a dangerous angle as Wesley starts to explain. ]

Wesley : What we've encountered here is _not_ the griffin-the first clue of that was the size of these creatures. According to the old texts written on griffins, one of their foreclaws is about the size of a cow's horn, which gives you an idea of what the size must of been for the rest of the creature-big enough to easily carry off a horse in their talons, that's for sure. But these demons, the largest ones aren't much bigger than a small horse themselves. 

Gunn : Ok. So what are they?

Wesley : I believe we have come across a very recently-occurring _sub-species_ of the griffin. There is only mention of them in far more recent volumes-that was my problem, I was looking at very ancient texts, were you can find plenty of lore on the creatures-but these are newly immerging ones-mentioned as Gryphants in most cases, which crosses the old spelling of griffin, which looks like "Gryphon" with the common phrase of "Serpent". 

Cordelia [picking at her sandwich, not really eating it] : But what does that mean? We just have itty-bitty versions of these things? That sounds better to me. 

Wesley : The differences don't stop at just the size, Cordelia. [turns to a page and points out a picture] This is the only picture I could find-hardly anything is known about the Gryphant, as of yet. But as you can see they are more sleeker, smaller, less stocky than their larger counterparts. Almost like small hawk/cheetah crosses rather than eagle/loin crosses, you see?

Gunn : So what's your point? Like Cordy said, that just sounds easier to handle. 

Wesley [leaning back in his chair with the book] : Remember how I told you that the Griffin is a creature of nobility and loyalty? He appears on many coat-of-arms as a sign of protection-they aren't even supposed to harm people, normally. 

Gunn : I sense a big 'but' coming. 

Wesley : All the information recorded of the gryphant suggests they are quite the opposite-they are wild, easy to provoke, very aggressive. It's almost like when the griffins lost their purpose, their alliances with people-that they started to go unchecked, and this- [pointing to the picture] was the result. 

Cordelia : Goodie for us. 

Wesley : It's quite tragic, really. They have slowly been pushing their way out of the mountains, their former living grounds, and spanning out into the valleys below. . . . I am convinced that the peculiar behavior we witnessed-the digging up of that man's roof, and the entire stick ceremony-was part of their nesting habits. 

Cordelia : You mean. . . 

Wesley [nods] : The gryphants are looking for new breeding grounds. 

Cordelia [poking her food again] : _Double_ goodie for us. 

Gunn [annoyed] : _Are_ you going to eat that sandwich?

Cordelia : Ugh, no. [shoves the plate away] I lost my appetite with the whole spider-drama. 

Wesley : You two never really explained that, anyway. Why are we bringing bugs for Fred?

Gunn : Well, I'm not real sure. First it was the art stuff, and then it was spiders and snakes and sharks. 

Cordelia : Oh my. 

[Both the guys look at her in annoyance. ]

Cordelia : Ok, bad joke. 

Wesley [frowning in thought] : That's strange, Gunn. And Angel seemed very troubled by it. 

Gunn : Well he probably should be! It started off innocently enough, but now it's just freaky. I think she's just getting worse. 

Cordelia : Yeah, she's probably traumatized for life. Gonna turn that room into an arboretum, fill it full of bugs and things to hunt. . . [shivers] Yuck. 

Wesley [a little surprised] : Cordelia! I don't think she's that bad off! Angel was convinced she was making progress. 

Gunn : I thought so too, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. 

Wesley [blinking] : But this really is all off topic, we ought to get back to work. 

Cordelia : He's been up there, like, forever now! What could possibly take so long?

Wesley : Cordelia, that is really not any of our concern right now. 

Cordelia : I'm just saying! He can't let her, you know, get in the way of work too much. Priorities, you know? How is he supposed to be out fighting the good fight if he always has to worry if Fred's been fed or not? [seems to be struck with inspiration] It's like owning a dog. You know-

Gunn [shocked] : _Cordelia!_ How could you _say_ that?

Cordelia : Why _not?_ She compared _me_ to Lassie! 

Wesley : Enough! Both of you! 

[They fall silent and look to him. ]

Wesley [speaks with a calm, even authority] : I have trust in Angel's judgment. I see no reason he shouldn't try and help Fred with her rehabilitation; she is our responsibility, as we are the ones who have brought her back into this world. IF and WHEN that ever gets in the way with our schedule, I will be sure to say something. 

[Cordelia nods grudgingly. ]

Wesley : Besides. I think you are exaggerating the situation. I suspect she is far more capable and intelligent than you're giving her credit for. She just needs some time. 

Angel [coming down the stairs quickly] : Wesley! Hey-how's the, the-

Wesley : Research-?

Angel :-research coming?

Wesley : Erm. Rather smoothly for now- [gives a look to Gunn and Cordelia] And how's Fred?

Angel [stops at the foot of the stairway] : She's. . . not bad. I got her to agree to come out of her room for a while, try and go do something. 

Wesley : That's excellent, Angel. 

Angel : Yeah. Except she wants to do it _tonight_. Would it. . . well, if you guys have the research covered, would it be all right if I did this tonight?

Wesley [glancing at his comrades, then to his books, thinking] : Well. . . we really have no idea when we may get another call in on these demons, but I have yet to find an accurate means of-combating them, either. . . and they have yet to come out during the night. . . . hmm. [looks back up to Angel who is watching him hopefully] I suppose it would be all right. For Fred's sake. 

Angel [nods, pleased] : Thanks, Wesley-I think this'll be really helpful for her. 

Wesley : Mm-hm, I would think so too. Just don't stay out too late, according to all I've learned so far, chances are these demons turn up in the early morning. And although I am sure we could handle ourselves fine, I'd prefer to have you on the team. 

Angel : Ok, great. Cordelia, c'mon. 

Cordelia : W-_what?_

Angel : I'm going to need your help. 

Cordelia [shocked] : _Me?_ Help out with-with spider-girl? I-

Angel [scolding tone] : Cordy. 

Cordelia : It's _true_, she-

Angel : Look, it'll only be for a few minutes, I'll explain. [gestures for her to come] _C'mon._

[Cordelia hesitates, looks to Wesley and Gunn who are simply watching her, sighs in annoyance and than grudgingly follows behind Angel as he goes back up the stairs. ]

Cordelia [as she goes OS] : This better be good, Angel, because I seriously don't like. . . [fades out]

Gunn [turns to Wes after watching Cordy leave] : So, what's the plan?

Wesley : Well! _We_ are going to have to try and find out anymore we can on these gryphants, and then seek out the means of _fighting_ these creatures. [drops a short stack of books in front of Gunn. ]

Gunn : Great. Shouldn't take too long, right?

Wesley [rolls eyes] : Welcome to my world. 

----------------------------- 

[SETTING : The MOON in the night sky, set in the swirling clouds around it like a fierce eye of the raincloud. Pan out to see we are looking through Fred's window. ]

Cordelia [chattering OS] : And with that, I would recommend either the maroon heels or the cute little black strappies-Fred? Hey, look, you're gonna have to actually pay attention to me, ok? So we can finish here and I can, like, go. 

[Pan out quickly to see Fred was looking out the window. Cordelia is in the room with all sorts of clothing spread out on the floor and on chairs everywhere. . . it looks like _Cordelia's_ wardrobe, in fact. ]

Fred : Oh, I'm-I'm sorry, I just-

Cordelia : Yeah, ok, whatever. Just, can we try and come to a decision here? Ok, look, maybe we're going about this the wrong way. 

Fred : What do you mean?

Cordelia : Instead of you telling me what you want to wear, why don't _I_ tell _you?_ That should go much faster. 

Fred : Um. . . 

Cordelia : I'll take that as a yes. Now! [starts to pick up a skirt] Wait, no, that wouldn't be good. [starts to grab what looks like a dress suit] Oh, way too formal. [eyes skim over another dress and she laughs to herself] _Nobody_ wears that but me. Hmm, well, how about-

Fred [points, exclaiming] : _That!_

[Cordelia jumps in surprise and then sighs in irritation. ]

Fred : Oh, sorry-I-[giggles]-get a little excited sometimes. Didn't mean to-

Cordelia [crisply] : Yeah, yeah, apology accepted. [looks at what Fred pointed out] Wait, is this what you wanted? [lifts up the dress]

[Fred nods. ]

Cordelia [makes a face] : This old thing. I haven't worn it in years. 

[The dress is very simple; one-piece, solid red, sort of shimmery, with spaghetti straps, and a low U-cut in the back. ]

Cordelia [frowning to herself] : I _guess_ you could try it. . . it's not like I'll be using it anytime soon. You're gonna want a wrap with this, though. 

Fred : A-

Cordelia [grabs a lavender overcoat] Like this, see?

Fred : How come? It'll cover up part of the pretty, dress-thing-

Cordelia [mutters] : Just answered your own question there, Fred. [Fred looks confused at her, Cordy quickly snaps into fake-niceness mode] It'll get _cold_, Fred, hon-you understand? That'll all. We need nice thick jackets for the _cold_-

[Fred picks up something. ]

Fred : Does, does this count?

[Cordy takes it from her and puts it over the dress and sucks in a gasp. ]

Cordelia : _Why_ didn't _I_ ever try that combination out? It's brilliant! 

[The piece is a light, white lacy overcoat, so the dress beneath is still very visible. ]

Fred [smiling] : So, it's good then! 

Cordelia [broken out of her clothing-trance, looks back up to her] : Oh. Um. Well, yes. But for you? Maybe we should keep looking, you know, and- [pauses, looks back down at the dress, and shakes her head] I give up. All right, yeah, it probably would look great on you. This is the one. [hands it to Fred]

Cordelia : Go change, then we'll talk accessories. 

[Scene Change; ANGEL is waiting outside of Fred's door, starting to look rather impatient. Wesley approaches, looking curious. ]

Wesley : How long have they been at it, an hour now?

Angel [laughs shortly] : Yeah. Well, one of Cordy's favorite subjects to talk about, so. I guess they're, like, doing the bonding-thing, huh?

Wesley [thoughtfully] : Yes, although I suspect Cordelia's motives have more to do with being able to play dress-up with a new doll than being sociable. 

[Angel grins. ]

Angel : Oh, so how're you and the books getting along?

Wesley : Well progress has been slow, obviously, to find out any more than we already knew, but I think we're finally getting somewhere. 

Angel : Jeez. All-day research project. Must be almost as exhausting as the actual fighting. 

Wesley [nodding] : Mm-hmm, sure is. We just wanted Cordy to check a few things on the Internet, try and confirm a few things. Not that I don't know how, but she's far more savvy on that thing than any of us. 

Angel : Yeah. They should be out soon, I'd think. [looks back to the door]

Wesley [raises a brow] : They better, anyway. Don't claw the _door_ down. 

Angel [turns to him, annoyed] : _What?_ I wasn't-

[The door opens, and both guys turn their attention back to it. Winifred Burkle is standing meekly in the doorway. The simple red dress and lacy shawl hug her frame very nicely, and Cordelia chose to accent the dress with the maroon high-heels and a simple cross necklace on a tiny gold chain. Her hair is pulled up and braided into a bun. Both guys look pretty surprised. ]

[Angel opens his mouth to speak and shuts it. . . opens and shuts it. Cordelia appears from behind Fred and tilts her head at him, acting annoyed. ]

Cordelia : Ok, Angel, enough of the fish-act. 

[He finally manages to speak. ]

Angel : Wow. I-[laughs] Wow. 

[Wesley nods to agree. ]

[Fred turns nervously to Cordelia. ]

Fred [whispers] : Is that a good thing?

[Cordelia clears her throat loudly at Angel, ignoring Fred's question. ]

Angel [smiling] : Cordy, you're incredible. 

Cordelia [laughing] : Yes, I know. The thought that I can transform just about _anyone_. . . 

[Cordy fades out when realizing Angel isn't paying any attention, although he _is_ giving the brand-new Fred the up-and-down a few more times. . . ]

Angel [to her] : So what do you think, Fred?

Fred [sounding pretty nervous] : I think these shoes are alarmingly unstable, I doubt anybody could hardly walk in them, let alone run. 

[Angel smiles and Wesley laughs. ]

Angel : You ready to give it a shot, though?

[She nods, still seems a little afraid, but obviously keeping a brave face. ]

Angel [encouraging] : All right, great. 

[He offers his arm-she may of forgotten some things but apparently she still remembers the gesture, because she links her arm with his, and Angel gently guides them away from the room Fred had spent almost her entire life at ever since returning from Pylea. Both Cordelia and Wesley watch them carefully as they leave. ]

Wesley : There goes one brave woman. 

Cordelia [muttering with irritation to Wesley] : I didn't even get _one_ wow when _I_ wore that dress! How come she gets _two_?

[Wesley looks at her a moment, stalling. ]

Wesley : Err. . . um. . . I'm sure it was the hair, not the dress. 

[Cordelia still makes a sound of distaste at the back of her throat. ]

Wesley [suddenly looks suspicious] : What was with the cross necklace, Cordelia?

Cordelia [acts shocked at the question] : It went with the _dress!_

Wesley [sarcastic tone] : Oh, really?

Cordelia : Yes, _really._ [scowls at him]

Wesley : And we're sure it's not-oh, forget this, I don't have time to get into an argument with you. Come on, we need your help downstairs. 

[He goes down the stairs, Cordelia following behind, muttering to herself. ]

Cordelia : Always in such high demand. 


	8. Act Seven

----------------------------- 

----------------------------- 

-_Act Seven_-

----------------------------- 

[Camera Shot; A neon sign that glows APPLEBEE'S BAR & GRILL. 

DISTANT SHOT of Angel and Fred being led to a booth in the darkly-lit restaurant; Angel guides her by the small of her back and encourages her to sit down; she does so, all the while looking around the place as if she expected to get pounced on; Angel slides into the opposite side of the booth and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. The waiter puts their menus down and asks something (we can barely hear at this distance) and Angel responds and nods, and the waiter scuttles off. Fred is still looking around in all directions at once, and Angel says, 'Hey'. ]

[Cut to a normal close-up shot, Angel repeating himself. ]

Angel [gently] : Hey. 

[Fred looks to him that second time, and laughs nervously, although this time it is a far more muted and frightened sound than usual.]

Fred : H-here we are, then, huh? [jerks at a sound] Oh. It's, it's so noisy in here. 

[Angel smiles, still has her hand from across the table, hoping to keep her calm. ]

Angel : Should see it at lunch hour. This is nothing compared to that. 

Fred : Oh. . . . all right. . . . um. What if I don't want to?

Angel [shushes her] : Fred, don't worry, I was kidding. See, look, it's not as bad as you thought it would be, right? Here. [opens up her menu for her] You can get whatever you want. 

[She gazes down at the menu and then nervously pulls her glasses out of her pocket to put on, keeping her head down as if embarrassed to have the lenses. She keeps watching noises out of the corner of her eye, though. Angel decides she is all right for the moment and studies his own menu. ]

[Some people walk past the booth and she jumps. She looks very concerned, as if considering leaving now. ]

Angel : Fred-

Fred : I _know_, I know-no reason to be worried, I know-I just- [sounds frustrated] _Why_ do there have to be so many people, and why-why are they all eating together, when they can hardly hear themselves talking over all the noise they make! It doesn't make _sense_. . . . 

[Angel thinks a moment and than leans in, attempting to explain. ]

Angel : Well, you can look at it this way. You know how animals sort of heard together, right? Safety in numbers. They feel safe that way-the more people, the more of their own kind in a group, the more on the lookout for danger. It's not that they really enjoy everyone's company, it's just they're safer. 

Fred [ventures] : From, predators, right?

Angel [ironic laugh] : Yeah, I guess so. Like me. 

[She straightens back up in her seat, makes eye contact with her dinner partner for the first time that night, and gives a little smile. ]

Fred [sounding much calmer] : Ok. I feel better now. 

[Angel can't help but smile back. ]

[Scene Change; The lobby of the Hyperion-with a very WEARY looking crew. Cordelia faithfully at her computer, albeit half-asleep looking, Gunn. . . . were _is_ Gunn? Wesley nowhere to be seen. ]

Cordelia [suddenly sits bolt-upright in her chair, exclaims] : _Eureka!_

[She looks around to see that nobody is nearby. ]

Cordelia : Oh my God. I can't believe everyone missed my Eureka moment! [yells] GUN! WHERE'D YOU GO?

[He appears from somewhere off in the Hotel. ]

Gunn : Yo. What's all the yelling for?

Cordelia : I _found_ what I believe we're looking for. . . I'm READING, because I'm tired and I want to get this over with. . . . [starts to read] " The death of these mythical creatures must be handled with great care, if the witnesses and those who perform the actual deed do not wish to get caught up in a couple decades' worth of mythological curses and damnations. . . "

[Gunn ran off when she started reading, and now returns with Wesley, whom is pulling his bathrobe on over flannel pj's as he hurries to get over to the computer. ]

Cordelia : . . . . blah blah blah. . . . . ok, here we go. Although the Gryphons can be killed by traditional methods of decapitation or severing all the limbs from it's body-you know, slice n' dice method-it is not recommended. Apparently that would be disfiguring a sacred animal, and anyone who does that gets real bad griffin karma. Like, it puts a curse- [notices Gunn and Wesley leaning over her shoulder] Wesley! Were you _asleep?_

Wesley [defensively] : Absolutely not! [ties the little tassel around his robe] I was reading my books in bed, there's nothing wrong with that. I do it all the time. It helps keep my mind clear and relaxed, so I can think. 

Cordelia : Mm, ok, whatever. 

Wesley : Can we please get back to the griffins?

Cordelia : Sure. [goes back to reading] "To kill a griffin, including but not limited to the above listed methods, will undoubtedly set a curse on any of the persons involved, the ones most directly involved being the strongest effected. Depending on the degree of disfigurement and disrespect, time the poor soul is jinxed varies. It is said this dreaded jinx will cause any griffin in the proximity to hunt the person/persons down, as if the curse sets out a homing beacon for them, and they will pursue in rage. . . . " it goes on and on. 

Wesley : All right, scroll down, there has to be a catch to all of this. 

Cordelia [scanning through the article] : Ah! Here we go. "The only way to slay one of these demons in battle and avoid the dreaded curse is to pierce it with a sword through the heart. That way they have died an honorable death. The sword must be blah blah blah. . . . "

Wesley : _Hey!_ I think that's sort of important, Cordelia! 

Cordelia : Yeah, yeah. We can write down the details in a bit. I want to reach the punchline. Basically just a really long and really sharp sword, Wes, since the griffin's chest is extremely armored. . . etc. . . . I guess that's it then! 

Gunn : Wow. I've never seen somebody with rules that strict on how you get to kill them. 

Wesley : Cordy, may I. . . ?

[She gets up so he can sit down. ]

Wesley [as he scans the lengthy article] : The question is, whether this all applies to gryphants or not. Was there ever any mention of them-

Cordelia : No, I checked the whole thing. There was next to nothing on them out there, outside of a few vague mentions. 

Wesley : Then there's no way of knowing for sure. We'll just have to assume this applies to all griffins and their kin. Considering it would probably be best to play it on the safe side in this case. 

Gunn : I don't know, Wes. That's an awful lot of trouble just to make sure they die in their favorite position. You guys said they were pretty brutal fighters. 

Wesley [looking to him] : Look, by invoking some bad demon karma, we could very well bring the entire population of these things into the middle of Los Angeles. That's not exactly making the situation better. And yes, they are powerful, but we weren't prepared at all last time. I was still expecting them to be a peaceful race. 

Cordelia : So the plan's to skewer em' and hope they decide this place isn't the first on their list to settle down in?

Wesley [nodding] : That's the one. [sighs, sounds a little sad] It's a shame, really. If we had the time we might find an alternate way to get them to leave, a more peaceful tactic. 

Cordelia : Excuse me? Why are you sticking up for them?

Wesley : Well they're only trying to breed. I just feel a little sympathetic for them. 

Cordelia [scoffs] : Wesley, think about it. Vicious killing monster makes cute little baby monsters, which then grow up into _more_ vicious killing monsters-

Wesley : I know, it just seems they haven't meant any real harm to us as of yet. 

Cordelia [making as if to touch the spot were his wound is-her tone softens a bit] : And this doesn't count as harm?

Wesley [stubborn] : That was only after we disturbed their nesting site. All animals will defend their direct breeding territory with ferocity. 

Cordelia : Uh-huh. And when they carry you off you'll be saying all animals gotta feed their young, too. 

[Wesley sighs again in defeat. ]

Wesley [picks up authority tone once more] : All right. Everybody get their gear ready and by the door. We'll most likely be in a hurry when the time comes. And then get to bed, get some _sleep._ You'll all need it. I feel that our friends won't wait long to be on the rebound. 

[Scene Change; Back at the bar & grill, at Angel and Fred's booth. They have their orders by now, Fred having opted for a BLT and Angel deciding to get the same thing she did. She seems even more calm and happy now that she has food in front of her, and is chattering away about BLT sandwiches and how she thinks her mom used to make them, and how she once forgot what the letters even stood for, etc. ]

Fred : . . . and one day it just hit me, you know what that's like? It was just. . . . _bacon!_ B was for _bacon!_ I can't believe I ever forgot it, [laughs as she pulls out a piece from her sandwich to chew on] This greasy stuff, it's-it's the kind of thing not to be easily forgotten, that's for sure. 

[Angel nods to agree, then looks thoughtful a moment. ]

Angel : Fred, how much do you remember?

[She looks at him and seems to consider dodging the question, but relinquishes. ]

Fred : I'm-I'm not sure. It's still pretty fuzzy, everything. . . I mean I know it's all _there_, in-inside-it's just in the wrong order. But, I-I think I remember more each time. 

Angel [as always, his voice is gentle and sincere when he speaks to her] : Maybe if you start talking about it, it'll help you remember. 

[She nods, looking down at her plate, still distractedly chewing on a piece of bacon. ]

Angel : Like. . . what other foods did you like to eat? Did you listen to any music? Did you. . . draw and stuff before-

Fred : Before the portal. No, I didn't-not like I am now. I had. . . . it's all new to me. 

[He nods, as if waiting for more. ]

Fred : Classical-mostly I was a Classical kind of girl. [grins] Something else, too, I don't remember the name of. Real loud, and, lots of yelling always going on, like they were so angry at something. 

Angel : Rock n' roll?

Fred [smiles down at her plate] : That's it. Hard rock. Only on, on certain days, though. . . [looks back up to him] When I was in certain moods. 

[He smiles, looks like he understands. He's obviously very good at listening when he wants to be. ]

Fred : And this-[gestures to the BLT] I loved these things, and just about any other sandwich under the sun. Mexican food. [she has a faint smile at that] I think we used to go to this one little Mexican restaurant all the time. 

Angel : Who?

[She looks confused a moment. ]

Fred : Oh! You mean-yeah, I'm not sure who 'we' was. . . somebody I knew real well. . . I think it was when I was real young, though. 

Fred [suddenly] : Chario's! 

[He looks at her questingly. ]

Fred : That was the name, of the restaurant. Small, not one of those corporately-owned things like there's so many of nowadays. . . [she smiles again] I remember. [she looks at him, looks genuinely pleased] I remember what it was like. Each table-they were cute little tables, with these, what are they called, it's this black metal-that's what they were made of. 

Angel : Iron?

Fred : Yes! And, and glass, too. Wrought iron and glass, tops, you know? [knocking on top of their table to gesture] And it was always so dark in there, and they had these. . . little tiny candles at every table, they were. . . green. [she grins] Green cactuses. I loved those things. . . 

[Angel looks as pleased as she does at the recollection. ]

Fred : I've been, I've been trying so hard to, remember the big stuff-equations, and, and things I was studying before I-left. I do know it all, I can-just most of it only comes back half-way usually. . . so. . . . frustrating. [shakes head] I never thought of trying to, just think of the little things. 

Angel : Usually those are really the only things worth remembering, though. Because it's all those little everyday things added up that make up who we are. 

[She gives a goofy smile at him, looks amused. ]

Angel : What's so funny?

Fred : Oh, nothing-you just, reminded me of someone. So, wise-you must be so wise, with all the things you've done. 

[He smiles fondly. ]

Angel : Well, you'd think so anyway, huh?

[She giggles, for whatever reason finding that very amusing. Camera slowly zooms in on him, smiling at her slightly psychotic-sounding laughter. He looks very pleased, comfortable. As if he had achieved what his mission was for tonight. ]

[Scene cut; Time has elapsed. Distant shot; The two are now walking outside through the mostly empty parking-lot. It's very dark; obviously late, although light pollution still washes out most of the stars in the sky but the brightest ones. The gibbous moon is set low in the sky by now. They are walking casually, Fred clinging to Angel as she wobbles on the highheels, so she has some support when she stumbles on them, giggling about how stupidly unstable they are. He seems amused as well. Close-up from behind them so we can now hear the dialogue, Fred's shoes clicking on the concrete the whole time. ]

Angel : I honestly don't know how she does it. And she has heels much higher and skinner than that, believe me. 

Fred : It's like, it's like walking above the ground or something-ooh, it's kinda freaky. Probably would get a headache if I succeeded running in them, it's like an earthquake everytime I step- [laughs as she almost stumbles again]

Angel : And you know what's weird? It's like some contest to see who can walk on the taller and more ridiculous shoe. I swear, one of these times Cordelia is gonna come back and will need crutches just to get around in her new shoes-

[Cut to distant shot as Fred laughs at the remark. They carry on, Fred seems to of devised a pretty good method by now of walking in the shoes, using Angel as a walking stick. They're no longer talking, just walking together, only the click-clack of the heels and the distant sound of the freeway as background noise. Cut back closer to them as they reach the black convertible. ]

Fred [looking out past the parking lot] : Is. . . is that water over there?

Angel [gazing in her direction] : Oh, yeah. There's a little lake, forget what it's called. Here way before the shopping center was. 

[He goes to fish the key out of his pocket, her eyes are still on the nearby water. He stops and looks at her as if thinking of something. ]

Angel : We could. . . walk around it a little bit, if you want. 

[She looks up suddenly, her old nervousness back in her voice. ]

Fred : Oh! Well. . . [looks to the lake] I thought it might be nice, but. . . [fades out]

Angel : But what? We could do that. If there's something you want to do, Fred, than by all means, you should be able to do it. 

Fred [laughs] : Really? [murmurs] Huh, well, not _everything_. . . 

Angel [captures her hand so she'll listen to him] : Just a quick stroll? It's up to you. 

Fred [hesitates, then blurts out] : Ok! Just-just a quick stroll. . . 

[Scene Change; Back at the Hyperion, in one of the halls on the first floor. (which is just above the lobby) Cordelia is now also in her pajamas and is wandering down the hall. Wesley, who is several doors down from her, sticks his head out of the room he's in. ]

Wesley [softly] : Hey. You ever going to sleep?

[She sighs, as if worried about something, as she approaches his room. ]

Cordelia : I hate it when we sleep at the hotel. 

Wesley : Cordy, I think it's certainly pertinent for tonight. We'll probably need to get up early morning, and-

Cordelia : Yes, I know. It's better that we all stayed here tonight. I understand, I just hope Dennis isn't worried about me at home. 

Wesley : Didn't you call and leave a message on the machine for him?

Cordelia [nods] : Yeah, I just never have a way of knowing for sure if he hears my messages. 

Wesley [reassuring] : I'm sure he's fine. We've stayed here overnight before, he's probably used to it by now. 

[She nods, although she seems distracted. ]

Cordelia : Yeah. 

[There's a pause when neither say anything. ]

Wesley : Was there something else on your mind?

Cordelia : Shouldn't Angel and Fred be back by now? You did say not to stay out too late. It's midnight. 

Wesley : 'Late' to a vampire is a whole lot later then it is to us, but yes, he should be back soon now. 

Cordelia : Hmm. 

Wesley : Don't worry. He won't keep Fred up too late. Get some sleep, Cordelia. Ok?

[She nods again, her eyes still down the hall. He waits for a stronger reply than that. ]

Cordelia : Ok, Wes, I'm going in a few minutes. 

Wesley : All right. Good-night then. [gives her a slight smile]

Cordelia : 'Night. 

[He shuts the door. She's still staring down the hall. Camera shot to the end of the hall, then back to her. It is very, very quiet in the hotel. She looks from one direction of the hall down to the other, hesitating. 

Finally, sighing and turning in defeat, she gives up and goes back down the hall, opens her own door and disappears. We stay in this shot, watching the empty hall, in the dead silence for about ten seconds. Then we can hear some noise off-screen, like somebody's entering the lobby downstairs; Cordy's door immediately opens again. Cut to her inside her dark room, peering through the crack in her door. She is obviously doing her best to keep very quiet. Cut to her view through the crack, gazing down the long hall. In a few moments we see Angel walking with Fred, and can just barely hear their voices, echoing through the building. ]

Angel : Here we are, home sweet home, huh?

Fred [tittering] : Yeah! Looks so small now compared to-everything else. 

Angel : Yep! There's a whole lot of world in the world. 

[Fred laughs again at that, and Angel pauses to hold up a 'shh' gesture to her. He says something too quiet for us to hear and she nods in understanding. They continue down the hall, as usual, Fred clinging onto Angel. ]

[Cut back to Cordelia in her room, she makes a face. ]

Cordelia [muttering very quietly, with distaste] : Oo, funny ha-ha. What, she can't walk without Angel's help?

[Cut to the hall again-the two have reached the end of it, were Fred's room is. Angel opens the door for her and she stands in the threshold, speaking to him, although we can't make out what they're saying anymore. Fred's nodding a lot. 

Cut back to Cordelia; adding her own soundtrack for them. ]

Cordelia : Uh-huh, uh-huh, blah blah blah. Thanks so much for coming. Ok, bye-bye now! See you later. Tah tah. [waits] Ok, good, bye-hey! Wait! No-

[Cut back to the hall; Fred disappears into the room and Angel follows, shutting the door behind him. Cut back to Cordy, who opens her door a little more, struggling to see. ]

Cordelia [voice getting a bit louder] : Angel! Damnit. . . what the Hell's he doing? [pauses, then growls] Damn vampires! 

[Scene Cut; Fred's room, very dark, with only the light of the moon spilling in through the window. All the junk in her room is making some pretty freaky shadows. Angel is looking around, with this tiny little smile, looks like he enjoys the atmosphere. ]

Fred [appearing beside him] : Oh, I guess it is a little dark in here. You want me to- [gestures] You know. I forget what they're called. The lights. 

Angel : Yeah-ah, it doesn't bother me, I can sort of see in the dark anyway. 

[We can make out that she's nodding. ]

Fred : Of course, of course. Should of known. C'mon then, my latest project's in the back. You'll probably want to, go to bed soon, I'll, be brief. 

[She disappears into the dark, Angel follows behind her, careful not to step on anything. ]

Angel : Like it dark too then, huh?

Fred [from ahead of him, OS] : [laughs] I'm just used to it. When it got dark, it was dark. Unless you got a fire going, of course. I have some, some candles in here, I like to use those when I'm working late. 

Fred [pauses] : There were a lot more stars in-what did you say it was called?

Angel : Pylea. 

Fred : Right! Pylea. Huh, never would of guessed that, usually you just call a place you live in the world. . . completely oblivious to the fact that there are thousands of co-existing dimensions with hundreds of alternate races. . . [shakes head] Right, I was going to show you something, I'm sorry, just talking away here. [starts walking again] 

Angel [looks amused] : That's ok. 

[Angel comes to the back corner of the room, the easel is set up in the center, and the aquarium nearby is casting a blueish light onto the wall as it's tanklight is still on. ]

Fred : There it is. It's still, sort of rough around the edges, but that's what I get for choosing a subject so hard to, pursue. 

[She is standing to one side, watching him for a reaction-Angel slowly approaches the easel as if it was alive. Finally we get a close-up to see Fred's art;

It is in various forms of pencil-plain, charcoal, and colored-and it's obvious she had been sketching on the same thing for quite some time now. It's nearly impossible to differentiate the foreground from the background in the picture as they keep interchanging, but through the woven web of lines and marks, you can quite clearly make out an organic forum; a head and shoulders, arms. . . two vague spots for the eyes, although they are more like the sockets for the eyes. The colors put on the pallet over time gradually make the picture mostly in earthtones. It has a sort of haunting beauty about it. ]

[Switch the shot to against the back wall, watching Angel from the side, through the blue light; his expression, albeit hard to see, suggests awe, respect, even recognition. ]

Angel [very soft voice] : Do you know when it will be complete?

Fred [shakes her head] : No. But I think-well. I _know_. I know that this is the one. 

Angel [eyes never leaving the portrait] : The one?

Fred : This is the one I've been meaning to do the entire time. Each time I was closer and closer. I think this'll be it. 

[They both fall silent as he continues to examine the art. Then his eyes turn to her. ]

Angel : I'd say it's beautiful, but I doubt that would do it justice. 

[She smiles shyly and looks to the floor. ]

Fred : I-I've had a lot of help with it. It's not really mine. 

Angel : Than who?

[She simply shrugs. ]

Fred : Don't know yet. [Angel goes to examine it again, stepping closer this time] Somebody elses', that's for sure. [gazes about the room] They all played a part, in some ways. 

[Angel noticed the sketch next to the easel and picked it up. He looks back to her. ]

Fred : Yeah, that-that's a part of it too. A-a big part, I think. I can almost hear him sometimes. 

[Shot of the sketch-it's Angel's old sketch Fred found at the beginning. It looks suspiciously a lot like some demons we've seen recently. . . although it's even smaller and more delicate looking. Angel doesn't seem to make the connection, just puts it back down with respect and walks back up to Fred. ]

Angel [smiles] : Thank-you. 

Fred : For-what?

Angel : For sharing this with me. 

[Scene Change; Angel, stepping out of Fred's room and gently shutting the door. A door down the hall which was open about a third of the way slams shut. He raises a brow at it and then walks down the hall. ]

[Scene Cut; Cordelia, quickly shedding bathrobe and jumping into the bed at a half-hazard pace, and reaching to flick out the lights. They snap off and she holds very very still, although is still breathing pretty heavy. There is a knock at her door and she jumps with a little yelp despite the fact that she probably knew it was coming. ]

[Scene Cut; Angel's point of view, Cordy opens the door, trying to look tired, and perks up when she sees him. ]

Cordelia [chipper] : Hi! Angel. Nice to see you back. [gives a ridiculously fake yawn] Boy, what is it, three o' clock?

Angel : It's 12:45. 

Cordelia : Ah. Whatever. _So!_ How'd the date go?

Angel [looks annoyed] : It wasn't a date. It was a field trip for Fred. 

Cordelia [muttering more to the wall than Angel] : Oh, ok. So you just had yourself a little field trip there in her room, too. . . 

Angel [a little taken aback] : She was showing me one of her drawings. 

Cordelia : Oh. 

Angel [leans against the wall, sounds casual] : Care to update me on how this is any of your business?

Cordelia : Umm. . . . 

Angel : Or should I just assume that spying on your co-worker is mandatory behavior now?

Cordelia [holds a hand up to stop him] : Wait. I was just _worried_ about you. It was late-Wesley said not to stay out too late. I didn't want any of those bird-things to tear you up for their babies! 

[Angel looks at her strangely. ]

Cordelia : And. . . Fred, too, of course. Look-

Angel [shakes his head] : No, you know what, it doesn't matter. You're right, I did stay out a little late. It's just she was making a lot of progress. 

Cordelia : Ah. . . 

Angel : I'm going to bed. I'd probably suggest you do the same. [leaves]

[Cordelia leans against the doorframe, rubbing her temples. ]

Angel [OS, calling] : Good-night, Cordelia. 

[Cordelia looks up and sighs. ]

Cordelia : Good-night. 

[The door clunks shut behind her. ]


	9. Act Eight

----------------------------- 

----------------------------- 

-_Act Eight_-

-----------------------------

[SETTING : Close-up on the sign, that says "GRIFFITH PARK". We hear a shriek and pan out just in time to see a brown blur swoop past overhead. Camera cuts to a different part of the park. 

The place is _crawling_ with gryphants-they're screeching and leaping about, many on the ground and many flying overhead in the air. Most of them are pony-sized, (which is as about as big as they get), and there are also a few smaller ones here and there. They are all in earthtones of some type; reddish, brownish, black, or golden hues. The nearby trees have been ripped at quite heavily and there are limbs and shrubbery debris about. 

Pan up to the dome-building; we see a large nest on the center dome, a brown gryphant jealously guarding it, yelling at the others as they fly past. ]

[SMASH-CUT to Angel's black convertible; the halo-crew are equipped and on the move, tearing down the mostly empty streets in the early morning. The top is down and the wind is whipping over them. Fortunately (for Angel) the storm still is hovering overhead. 

Cut to Angel, sitting in the front seat next to Wesley, the driver. ]

Angel [yelling over the wind] : Ok, I understand all you're saying about them being a sub-species and all, and how they need to die an honorable death and stuff. But there's still something I don't get. 

Wesley : What's that? [car jerks as he makes a tight turn]

Angel : You said those griffins-er, gryphants, whatever, were trying to nest the other day? Why were there _three_ of them?

Wesley [nods] : I read something that suggested their nesting habits are very unique. I believe it had to do with the young fledgeling from last year helping it's parents out by taking part of building the new nest and raising the new young. I think the purpose is for it to learn the ropes. Their family ties apparently are very strong-

Angel : All right, great. I'm not worried about that, I'm just worried about this sword-through-the-chest bit. 

Wesley : Shouldn't be too hard, just aim for the heart. . . nothing you haven't done before. 

[A look passes between them before Wes parks the car sloppily on the side of the road in front of the park, halting it very abruptly, so everyone gets hit by the kickback. They take off their seatbelts and jump out quickly. ]

Wesley : This way, follow me-I hope we can sneak up on them, gain the element of surprise. 

[Scene Cut; The team, going single-file through the thickly lined trees. Wesley has lead them on an alternate route to reach the building they visited the last time. Everyone has their own long sword as well as some other weapon at the ready. We cut to the clearing in front of the building as the team cautiously arrives on the scene. It now seems eerily abandoned. They look around in all directions. The place is still a mess, plants and etc ripped up. Looks much like a party when everyone has left. ]

Cordelia [whispers] : Where'd they go?

Wesley [shakes his head] : I don't know. [jumps at something, looks to the trees, but there's nothing there] The call said they had returned to this vicinity. 

Angel : We should split up. 

Gunn [mutters] : Why are people always suggesting that?

Angel [nods to Cordelia] : C'mon, Cordy, let's get a closer look at the building. 

[Cordelia nervously follows behind him as Wesley and Gunn go their own way together. ]

[Cut to; a much closer view of the dome-building as Angel and Cordelia approach. Angel examines the sign in front;

Griffith Park Observatory & Planetarium

He looks up to the roof, but there still seems to be no sign of the demons. ]

Angel [speaking quietly] : Let's go around back. Maybe we can find a way up. 

[Scene Cut; On top of the observatory, the main dome. Angel and Cordy's head pop into view; they have climbed a tree overlooking the roof. ]

Cordelia : I've done more climbing in the past few days then I have since I was six, you know?

Angel : Shh. Look. 

[Cut to the roof-slowly do a panoramic of it. The center dome has it's mostly finished nest on top, and we see it's actually quite a complex structure-the thick branches are interwoven carefully with plant fibers in a very specific pattern. We now see there are a few other incomplete nests on the roof nearby. The shot goes back to Angel and Cordy. ]

Angel : Wesley was right. They're definitely nesting. And they're _fast._

Cordelia : But aren't we missing the important question here?

Angel : Were are they now?

[Scene Cut; Back on the ground, Angel and Cordelia are examining the area in front of the observatory again. They don't seem to be having much luck. Angel is gazing up at the trees. ]

Angel : I think there's some nests up in the trees, too. 

Cordelia : Great. They're infesting like rats. Only even bigger and meaner than rats. 

Angel [knocking the branches of a tree with his sword] : And harder to find. I don't think they're here anymore. 

Cordelia : Well, were then?

Angel : I'm not sure. 

[Scene Cut; Wesley and Gunn, exploring a different part of the park, following the cobblestone road. NO, it doesn't have yellow bricks. We all knew you were thinkin' it. 

There are a few park benches. . . picnic tables. . . a nice little flower garden by the path. . . etc. ]

Gunn [looking around] : I had no idea there was a park so big in LA. Can't believe I've never even been here before. Looks like a good place for vamps to hide out. 

Wesley : That may be true, but that's not what we're hunting right now. 

Gunn : Yeah, I know. My point is, it's big. These things could be hiding out anywhere in it. 

[They have come across a merry-go-round and more picnic tables. Wesley nods. ]

Wesley : I just don't understand why they would be in such a hurry to leave. If this place is their nesting site, why abandon it so quickly?

[Gunn gets up on the merry-go-round. It's a very large antique-looking one, with eloquent golden poles and tressed up horses, elephants, etc. He leans against a black rearing horse. ]

Gunn : Don't know. Why you think these things are always so freaky looking? [knocks on the horses' head] I was terrified of em' as a kid. 

[Wesley sighs. A light breeze blows and the merry-go-round starts to turn, very slowly. ]

Gunn : Hey, cool. Gonna get a free ride. Come up here, Wes. 

Wesley [still casting glances about for the demons] : Gunn, let's not goof off here. . . 

Gunn : C'mon, man, we were gonna look at the other side of this thing anyway, right? [mounts the black horse, tugs on the little reins] Giddyup! 

[Wesley looks like he's about to climb up on the merry-go-round when he suddenly freezes in place, staring pointedly at something. The merry-go-round squeaks as the breeze slowly turns it. Camera cut to Gunn on the horse. ]

Gunn : What is it?

[Camera cut to Wesley, staring. ]

Wesley [in a low, careful voice] : Gunn. . . they haven't abandoned the park. 

[We watch the ride turn, as an elephant and a pony glide by. . . and rolling to the center of the screen, in between an ostrich and a white stallion, is a black gryphant standing in a perfect statue-like position next to a pole, appearing in all respects like it was a part of the ride. But then it turns it's head and looks at Wesley, chirping. ]

Gunn : What do you-

Wesley : _Move!_

[There is a loud BANG as one, then another gryphant land on top of the merry-go-round and gaze down below at Wesley, looking dangerous. The black one shrieks and all three leap to attack. ]

[SMASH CUT; Angel and Cordelia. They are gazing out at the observatory one last time. ]

Angel : That's it. We should catch up with Wes and Gunn. I don't see anything. 

[They turn to leave, and several gryphants jump from out of nowhere in front of them. They turn and see there are gryphants landing in the trees and bounding back onto the building-all over. They are surrounded. ]

Cordelia : Looks like they brought company. 

[Scene Change; Close-up of the tarantula cage in Fred's room. There is a sudden loud noise like something in the room was knocked over, and a few odd animal-like sounds follow. We see a reflection come into view on the terrarium of a beaked white creature-the spiders start running around in panic as it appears. It tilts it's head slightly, making a cute little sound, blinking it's eyes. ]

[Cut to Fred, who is standing up from behind the terrarium and looking in wonder at whatever animal is now in her room. She looks caught between fear and fascination. ]

Fred : Oh. . . h-how did you get in here?

[We hear some more OS noises from the creature and she smiles nervously. ]

Fred : Aah. Well. . . I suppose we could, share. . . if you wanted. There's-I have a few more, sandwiches left. . . I already ate all the other ones, but- [giggles] You probably don't like eating tacos anyway, right?

[Cut to the demon; it is a small, white gryphant. It now rears up on it's leone hindlegs in an aggressive stance and hisses, swiping the air with it's sharp talons. ]

[Scene cut to Wesley and Gunn at the merry-go-round. Three of the great birds are going at our heros with gusto-Wesley is wielding a spiked club in one hand that looks a bit too heavy for even himself, has his longsword in the other-Gunn has a chain with a wooden handle at each end (a nunchuck I suppose), his sword laying on the floor of the merry-go-round. 

While Wesley is swinging at the black one head-on, Gunn comes at it from behind and manages to get it about the neck with the chain, quickly locking the chain around one of the merry-go-round poles. It immediately starts flailing and struggling against Gunn's hold, awkward in the position he caught it in, but still very strong, and getting loose from Gunn's grip fast. ]

Gunn [YELLING] : WESLEY! THE SWORD! 

[Wesley hesitates a brief moment, looking at the longsword in his hand, and to the gagged, giant bird. ]

Gun : _NOW!_

[Wesley reacts quickly to that, and after pulling his arm back, thrusts the sword directly into the black gryphant's chest. The bird's beak shoots open, it's wings give a sudden jerk, and it cries out shrilly, before slumping over, dead, still hanging loosely to the pole. The two men stare at it a moment, and the two demons behind them both give a furious battlecry. They look to them. ]

Gunn : You sure pissed em' off now. 

[Cut to Angel and Cordy-the swarms of gryphants are moving fast to intercept them. Angel grabs Cordelia by the shoulder and drags them both along as they run, trying to go any direction not blocked. They manage to make it across a grassy field a few dozen feet before they are impossibly surrounded and outnumbered once more. Angel pulls Cordelia closer and stands over her in a protective manner, readying his weapons and eyeing the gryphants, bravely trying to decide which one to try and take on first. ]

Angel [muttering his command to Cordy] : Stay down. I'm gonna try and poke a hole in their barricade. 

Cordelia [whispering tersely] : Sort of like poking a hole in the Great wall of China with a pushpin?! 

Angel [reassuring as one can sound with 20+ demons closing in on all sides] : Don't worry. I have the longsword. Just stab em', remember? Piece of cake. 

[As he says this, a large gryphant ahead of the others steps up and shrieks at them. Angel wields the sword venomously at the demon-it goes at it with it's beak and the sword goes _snap_-suddenly Angel's longsword isn't very long anymore, more of a very very short and broken sword. The gryphant had simply bit it in half. ]

Angel : Ooo-kay. . . piece of cake. 

Cordelia : Time for plan B. 

[She tugs Angel by the hand and they start running again, their attacker hot on their tail. They run smack daub into a couple more, and Angel does his best with the axe he brought along, but soon that is snapped like a toy. He throws one of the blades Cordy had at them so they can again slip by and run head-long towards cover-in their case, what looks like a heavy grove of bushes of some kind at the bottom of the hill. ]

[Cut to Wesley and Gunn, who are now also running, although they have a significantly less amount of monsters chasing them. . . ]

Gunn [while they're running] : The brave demon hunters in action?! 

Wesley [panting] : Shut up! Would you rather have your brave entrails strewn all over that merry-go-round for all to see? [points] Over there, head that way! We need some cover. 

[Camera cut to a grove of bushes. . . they look like berry bushes, they're pretty thorny. All at once, Angel and Cordelia are charging into the bushes from the right, trying to whack their way with their only remaining weapon (Cordelia's longsword), and Wesley and Gunn are charging through the bushes from the left. They, of course, run right into each other, yell, Wesley slips and Cordelia's nice sweater gets thoroughally caught in the thorns (which means she has to scream and unsuccessfully struggle to rip free) ]

Angel : Woah, woah, guys-it's us! 

Gunn [pulling thorn branches out of his face, wincing] : Ah-huh, thanks for the heads-up. 

[Angel gives Wes a hand so he can stand back up and they both work at unhooking poor Cordy from the thorns. She doesn't look very happy. ]

Cordelia [wining] : Ow! God, _ow!_ [punches Angel lightly on the chest] Last time I let you lead me into razor-blade pricker bushes! Jesus, Angel, you could of picked something better! 

[He ignores her complaints and concentrates on unhooking her. ]

Angel [has now freed her] : There we go. Cordelia, this was the only thing around. I think it beat the alternative. 

[Cordelia examines her snagged-up sweater, more concerned for it for the moment than the demons. Wesley tries to peer out of the grove of bush they are deeply entrenched in. ]

Wesley : I think we lost ours, they were pretty far behind. How about you, Angel?

Angel : Uhm, ours should be here any minute now. 

[Wesley looks from Angel to the peephole and back again. ]

Wesley : How many?

Angel : A few dozen, maybe?

Wesley : Good lord. You're serious, aren't you?

[He nods. ]

Wesley : I had no idea. . . they've come back in incredible numbers already. Obviously very intent on this place as a breeding ground. 

Gunn : Kinda makes you wish you killed those first three, huh?

[The group all give him a distasteful look. ]

Gunn : What? It's not my fault! 

Angel : We can't stay here. They'll find us within minutes. 

Wesley [nods] : Agreed. I suggest another retreat. 

Gunn : What? And _then_ what?

Wesley [holding up a snapped spiked club] : Even our heaviest gear stood no chance against them. We obviously keep underestimating these creatures. I have something back at the hotel I think could work. 

Gunn : What's that?

Cordelia : Whatever it is, maybe we should go get it _now_ before we don't have a chance to? I hear them coming! 

Angel [already making his way through the bushes with the sword] : She's right! C'mon! 

[They all run after him, thorn branches whipping in their wake. ]


	10. Act Nine

----------------------------- 

----------------------------- 

-_Act Nine_-

-----------------------------

[SETTING : The empty Hotel. The front doors are thrust open and the team rush in, Wesley in the lead. They all seem to be arguing at once. Wesley disappears down a hall (with Angel following) while Cordelia heads for the weapon's cabinet and Gunn vanishes down the cellar. We stay with Cordy. ]

Cordelia [yelling to Wesley] : I _told_ you guys these things were gigantic! And I was right! You wouldn't have to underestimate if you had listened! [is looking through the different drawers]

Wesley [yelling back at her OS] : They're _not_ gigantic-the _griffins_ are. These are _far_ smaller in comparison. 

[Cut to Wesley and Angel-Wes is unlocking a bottom drawer in another cabinet-most likely his personal weapon's cabinet. Angel is watching anxiously. ]

Wesley [still half-yelling at her] : I can only judge as well as I can with the information I had to work with. 

[We hear a scoffing sound from her in the other room. ]

Wesley [immature response to her scoff] : Besides, the picture made them look incredibly small and. . . . docile! The artists don't do them justice at all. . . 

[Angel wrinkles his brow at that and seems to of realized something. Wesley finally gets the drawer unlocked and it jumps open with his 'ah-hah'. ]

Angel : Wesley, say that again. 

Wesley [looks up] : Hm? What? I said ah-hah. I got the damn drawer open. 

Angel : No, I mean before that. 

Wesley [looks puzzled] : The gryphants looked small in their picture?

[Slowly a look of concern forms on Angel's face. ]

Angel [muttering mostly to himself] : Picture. . . could it of been?How could I of overlooked that?

Wesley : Overlooked what?

[Angel looks to him a brief moment, seems more worried by the moment. ]

Angel : I'll be right back, Wesley-I got to check on something. [starts to head out of room in a fast walk]

Wesley : Angel! Bit in the middle of something here! What's going _on?_

Angel : I know-I gotta check on Fred-it could be important. I'll explain it later. Just, don't wait up for me, ok?

Wesley [turning back to dig something out of the drawers] : Do it quickly then. 

[The vampire has already vanished. ]

[Cut to Cordelia, still rummaging about; Gunn comes back from the basement, with several large wooden clubs in tow. ]

Gunn : When in doubt, get a larger stick, I always say. 

Cordelia : I can't find anything bigger in here. I can't believe that was our best axe Angel busted up-

[Angel suddenly swifts past them; as he reaches the stairs he bounds up them three-by-three. ]

Cordelia : Woah! What's with the high-speed traffic impression?

[He pauses at the top to glance at them and then just takes off down the hall. ]

Cordelia : Humph. Fine, pretend you didn't hear that. 

[Re-enter Wesley; he is carrying (with much difficulty) several very LARGE, bulky sheets of metal, one of them is dragging along the floor. Cordy and Gunn come up to help him with the load. ]

Gunn [grabbing one] : Ho! That is one chunk of metal. What are these, Wes?

Cordelia : And were the Hell's Angel off to?

Wesley : These- [leans one against the table, knocks on it soundly with his fist] -are accurately produced replicas of the same shields used by the Roman Empire. Interesting little things I came across recently, thought it might be worth obtaining someday. 

Gunn : You're kidding me. Shields? Where'd you find them? 

[Gunn hoists his shield up to test it out-they're very tall, so it easily covers most of his height. The shields look to be made of an old metal and are covered in ancient-looking figures and pictures. ]

Wesley : Er, online auction, actually. eBay. 

[Gunn laughs. Cordelia attempts to hoist up her shield. ]

Cordelia : Um, Wes. . . these things are like lead weights. 

Wesley : Well I told you they were accurate replicas. 

Cordelia [lets it clunk back to the floor] : And you still haven't told us what fire Angel was off to. 

Wesley : Oh! Yes, he's checking on Fred, was muttering something about. . . not sure, he had some kind of haunch, I think. Seemed to think she was in possible danger. 

Cordelia : You're just toying with me, right? He chooses _now_ of all times to go all protective of the damsel-in-distress mode?

[Wesley gives a slight frown, unable to come up with a reply to that. ]

Gunn : But the more important question here is, do you honestly think these'll work?

Wesley [picking his shield back up to show them] : I think it has a good chance. I haven't seen any possible use for them until now. They give us very good coverage, so we have at least half a chance going up against an army of these creatures-as we don't have an easily accessible army ourselves. 

Cordelia : But you ever consider maybe that an army is exactly what we _need?_ Like, _the_ army? [they look to her] What if we've met our match this time? [sits on the table, laughing shortly] Because, let's face it, two guys, a girl, and a vampire can only do so much. 

Wesley [nodding] : It's true that we have our limitations in the good fight, but I'm afraid that we're really the only ones around qualified to do so. 

Cordelia [shortly] : It could be suicide. Then there'll be _nobody_ qualified for this line of work. 

Gunn [looking carefully between the two] : Wes, not to rip on your new shields. Or, um, old shields. They look great. It was a great idea. But. . . what if she's right? What if it's gonna take even way more than the best weapons and gear we got? We could be in over our heads this time. . . 

Wesley [sharply] : Do you two have any better ideas, then, because I'm certainly listening! 

[There is a pause, nobody says anything. ]

Wesley : Shall we let them run amuck on the streets of LA? See how long it takes for their numbers to reach our part of town? Hide out and hope they go away? [clunks his shield on the ground] _These_ are our best shot, and although we sometimes like to think otherwise, we really have no choice in the matter! Now are you people going to sit about wishing it were different or are we headed back to the park to make a final stand?

[There's a group silence and Cordelia nods solemnly. ]

Cordelia : We're with you, Wes. 

Gunn [agreeing] : The full way. But I would like to make one comment. 

[Wesley watches him expectedly. ]

Gunn : I really would prefer to have Angel on our kamikaze-team. 

Wesley : Agreed. [looks up the stairs] What _is_ he up to?

[Scene Change; Angel skids to a halt in front of Fred's door, and stops to gaze at the doorknob a moment, and then holds his ear against the door. ]

[Camera cut to inside the room; Angel opens the door, looking in cautiously. ]

Angel : Fred? Are you-

[A WHITE BLUR jumps on him and attacks! Cut to a close-up as Angel and the creature wrestle- it's beating it's wings in his face. There is a lot of angry hissing and screeching from the demon, and Angel is struggling to tear it off of him. The two wrestle into Fred's room a few feet, stumbling. ]

[Cut to; FRED, approaching the two fighters, looking upset. ]

Fred [shouting] : Hey-_stop!_ Seraph! Stop it! 

[The demon pauses to glance at her and growls. Angel tries to get it around the neck but it angrily blocks him and they start battling again. ]

Fred : Angel! _Both_ of you-stop fighting! [pauses, voice gets harsher] _Right this instant!_

[They both instantly halt, looking at her, shocked. ]

Fred [makes a clicking sound with her tongue] : Seraph, _now._

[The white gryphant jumps down from Angel and bounds a few feet away from him, towards Fred. It gazes over it's shoulder at Angel and growls. The vampire watches the demon just as carefully. ]

Angel [quiet, but with an obvious warning tone] : Fred, listen to me carefully. That animal is very dangerous. You need to slowly back away-

Fred [reassuring] : No, Angel, it's all right-

Angel [inching towards it] : Just slowly back off-try not to catch it's-

Fred [clicks again, very firm tone] : _Back! _

[The gryphant makes a noise, jumps to the air and lands on top of the spider-cage, as Angel jumps back a few paces at the same time. ]

Angel [surprised, watching the demon] : How-how'd you do that?

Fred [smiling slightly] : Now do you believe me? It's ok, Angel, really. You just, startled him. 

[Angel looks to her, as if unable to speak a moment. ]

Angel : Fred, I've been fighting those things-they're, they tried to kill me. 

Fred [is shuffling around in one of her piles of junk] : Oh, not this one, he's-he wouldn't hurt anybody. He's just-a little lost, I think. 

[She pulls out something wrapped in paper and unwraps it-it's part of a subway sandwich. The gryphant rears up on it's legs excitedly when it sees it, chirping. Fred takes a piece and tosses it to him, which is of course immediately snapped up by it's impressive beak. She looks back to Angel who was watching and gestures with the sandwich. ]

Fred : What, you want one? I still have one left, if you're hungry. . . 

Angel [waving it off] : No. . . Fred, how did this thing get in here?

Fred : Well I don't know, really. . . [smiles in it's direction-it is perched quite comfortably on the cage, watching the two attentively] I think he's been around awhile already, hasn't come out of hiding until now. I told you, I told you I could sometimes hear him. . . 

[Angel looks at her with surprise. ]

Angel : You mean. . . you think he's. . . . from the sketch? My-my drawing?

Fred [nods] : I knew it was as soon as I saw him. 

[Angel turns back to the demon, watching it, appearing torn. ]

Angel [hesitant] : Can. . . I mean, will he. . . let me, come closer?

[Fred approaches the gryphant from the side, standing about a foot away from the tarantula cage it's perched on, and smiles at it reassuringly. ]

Fred [still watching the bird] : Yes. . . it's all right. Just walk slow. . . he'll let you. 

[Gradually the vampire approaches the gryphant. . . eventually he is standing almost as close as Fred is, although face-to-face with it. 

Close-up on the demon; it's a very pure white, all over, and the feathers that coat it's entire body almost seem to be interlaced with fur, unless it is just a very fine coat of down feathers underneath. It looks young; younger than any of the other gryphants we've seen, very streamlined, almost like a housecat, and delicate, like a dove. . . and yet it's also obvious of the power that radiates from it. It's face holds the expression of a very intelligent animal, as it maintains eye contact with Angel. We can see it's eyes are a pale pink color. ]

Angel [speaking quietly so as not to startle it] : I thought I heard you call him something. 

Fred : Yes. . . Seraph. It, well-just a word I remembered, supposedly one of the entities in the order of angels or something-he just reminded me of it. 

[Angel looks to her, with quiet amazement. ]

Angel : You really have befriended him, haven't you? That's amazing. He's- [looks back to it] A potentially dangerous animal. And he. . . how do you do it?

Fred [looking down, a bit embarrassed] : It's, it isn't much. His intentions are pure, so it's only a matter of-well, listening. If you listen to them, they'll listen to you. 

[Angel watches her, expression still one of appearing remarkable. Then something seems to dawn on him. ]

Angel : Winifred. . . 

[She looks up immediately at him. ]

Angel : Do you think. . . you and Seraph can do a favor for me?

[Scene Change; Back in the Hyperion lobby, the three musketeers-er, the three from the halo-crew look very impatient. ]

Wesley [getting on the foot of the stairs] : That's it. We can't sit about and wait for him. 

[He is about to climb the steps when the phone rings. Cordelia, nearest to it, grabs it once more and has a short, terse conversation. When she hangs it up she looks seriously at the guys. ]

Cordelia : We have to go. Now. 

Gunn : But Angel-

Cordelia : Will have to catch up when he can. There are people in danger. 

[They react instantly. Soon the crew is gone once more-we watch the door of the hotel crash shut. ]


	11. Act Ten

----------------------------- 

----------------------------- 

-_Act Ten_-

-----------------------------

[SETTING : Outdoors, the streets of LA. Dark clouds bog the city. There is a flash of lighting in the sky, and shortly after, a growly roll of thunder. ]

[Cut: People hurrying along on the sidewalks, as it begins to rain. 

Cut : The asphalt as cars rush by, the rain pelting them. 

Cut : Broader overview, from high up. The rain is coming down steady. Another jagged bolt dances across the sky followed by a great boom. 

Cut : A few cars rushing by a building-it is the Hyperion. ]

[Smash-cut to; Angel, leaping down the stairs, Fred carefully following in his wake. ]

Angel [calling] : Wesley! Gunn! [pauses, darts off into the hall a moment. ]

Angel [OS] : Cordelia? Guys, are you here?

[As Fred reaches the bottom of the staircase and is gazing about, Angel re-appears. ]

Angel [quickly] : They must of left already. 

Fred : Were?

Angel : Griffith park-that's were they're trying to nest. 

Fred : Oh. 

Angel [going up to the weapon's cabinet] : We have to hurry. They're rushing into what's probably an impossible fight. 

Fred : Well how-how will we get there? I-

Angel [frustrated] : I can't find that, that thing. This bag I had for all the stakes. I don't know how we're gonna transport him. 

Fred : They took your, car-right?

Angel [looks to her] : Oh. Yeah- [curses under breath] We'll have to get a taxi. [starts heading quickly back up the stairs]

Fred [laughing nervously, calling after him] : Oh, ok, good-that's, that won't. . . draw any attention to us, will it?

Angel [at top of stairs, looking thoughtful] : No. . . . no, it won't, because we'll have a good story. 

[Scene Change; The INTERIOR of a Taxi-Cab, as Angel guides first Fred, who has a large black cloth bag she slides in first, and than Angel gets in and shuts the door. The bag is wriggling and writhing and Fred pulls the tie apart so it can open and the gryphant inside sticks it's head out, making all sorts of angry noises. The cabdriver has been watching carefully and now Angel looks at him with a 'Why are you staring at us?' expression. ]

Driver : What the. . . . 

Angel : Hi, uh-Griffith Park, we're in a hurry. 

[Fred gets out her sandwich and feeds a bit of it to the gryphant, shushing it. ]

Fred [quiet, soothing] : Shh, I know, I was rather rude to you. It's all right, you remember what I explained? This is for a good cause. [it yells again and the driver winces, looks to Angel with an incredulous look. ]

Angel : Hey! We have a rare, sick amazon parrot here, and if it's not released back into it's habitat, it'll. . . [falters] Uhm. . . 

Fred [to the driver] : The eventual decay of it's natural-borne behavior patterns will break down to a point beyond repair and will lapse into a state of unconsciousness, and shall remain that way until braindeath occurs-so unless you want to be responsible for the extinction of one of the most rarest species on the planet, I'd suggest you get that gearstick of yours in. . . gear. Mm-hmm?

[The driver gawks a moment at her. ]

Driver [nodding obediently] : Whatever you say, little lady. 

[Cut to an above shot of the street as their cab accelerates and rushes off into the rainy streets. ]

[Scene Change; GRIFFITH PARK, broad over-view. Cut in a little closer. Watching from above we see the loyal little band of three, all ducked low behind their metal shields, yelling directions at each other and trying to keep a huge army of gryphants at bay, swinging desperately with their sticks and swords. Several birds are tormenting them from the skies as well, although it appears obvious that it's harder for them to maneuver the skies with the heavy rain. ]

[Cut close to our crew-Wesley is on his knees, sinking into the mud, as wicked bird's talons make a fingernails-on-a-chalkboard type of noise along his shield, and he swings blindly at it with the sword, trying to spear it in the chest. Shot of Gunn, swinging the hefty stick of his very aggressively, giving it his full gusto. Shot of Cordelia, also trying to kill with the sword, looking very discouraged by now as her shield is loudly banged upon. ]

Cordelia [shouting over the rain, angry gryphants and weapon's clanging] : Wesley! 

Wesley [looking over his shoulder to check on her, shouting back] : What?

Cordelia : I'm glad. . . [winces as her whole body jerks from the impact of the shield] I'm kinda glad I'm going to die fighting with you guys. I always pictured myself going out all heroically, the three of us. 

Wesley : Cordelia! We're not- [jabs with the sword but probably missed] -going to die! I think we're making progress, they're tiring! 

Gunn [panting from fighting so hard, nearly out of breath] : Yes, Wes. . . they are. But we'll tire first. 

[Wesley looks over to Gunn, looking concerned. All three appear so battle-worn, as gryphant attack and rain pelt them from all sides. . . . ]

Cordelia : It's ok, Wesley. What matters is that we're fighting the good fight. Right, Gunn?

Gunn [stabs forcefully with the sword-we hear an animalistic cry of pain] : Right. No way to retreat this time, gonna take down as many as we can with us. 

[Wesley opens his mouth to speak, but a gryphant suddenly pounces from above, catching him off-guard, and drags him into the air in it's talons. ]

Cordelia : _Wesley! _

[Cut; Distant shot of the cab screeching to a halt in front of the park, Angel getting out, opening the door and rushing Fred out. Cut to them running along the soaked lawn, rain pouring down on them, both holding the black bag between the two. Close-up as they run. ]

Fred : How will we find them?

Angel [stops running a moment, sniffs the air] : Dammit. . . the rain, keeps me from picking up their scent- 

[We hear some distant demon-calls, and the black bag jumps and bounces, the gryphant answering the cries from within. Angel and Fred look at each other a short moment. ] 

Angel : That's how. 

[Scene Cut; A huge brown gryphant has Wesley, and the two adversaries are tangling on the muddy lawn. Cordelia and Gunn are screaming, doing their best to get at the demon, but the other gryphants keep getting in their way-they're beating them down with the shields, desperately trying to rescue their friend, any sense of order or plan completely lost, recklessly forgetting their own lives are so very mortal as well as Wesley's. He isn't fairing that well at all-is underneath the gryphant and slipping in the mud, with only his longsword left to attempt at defending himself. The bird gives a gruff call as the blade slips painfully across it's hide. ]

[Cut to; Angel and Fred, reaching the top of a hill overlooking the scene. Angel gapes, with a look of shock and horror. Fred freezes up. ]

Fred : Wh-what if, what if-oh, what if it doesn't work, Angel-

Angel : It has to work. 

Fred : But-

Angel [turning to her] : It _will_ work, Fred. You know I have faith in you. 

[She swallows nervously, but picks up the bag and they start running again. ]

[Cut to; Wesley and the alpha male griffin-the bird has pinned the human down now, sword long lost, and has one forefoot wrapped tightly around his neck, as his head sinks into the mud. The gryphant has it's face shoved into his, growling, looks about ready to bite his head off. Wesley is coughing from the mud, still making weak attempts at a struggle, and Cordelia's screaming is even more shrill than the demon's. ]

Cordelia : _Wesley!_ Let him GO, you- [bangs a demon in the face with the shield and it shoves her back with a kick of it's forefoot, causing her to fall painfully back, shield smacking her as she does. ]

Gunn [looking furious as he tries to shake a demon loose, held back by multiple monsters] : Get the HELL off me! Wesley! Hang in there-

[We hear a clear, undaunted voice rise above the rest of the clamor. ]

Fred [OS] : _STOP! _

[Everything comes to a standstill. Hold that shot for several beats. ]

[Shot of Winifred, cloth bag in hand, Angel standing behind her. The rain is still pouring down, she is well soaked by now, like everyone else. Untieing the knot on the bag, the white gryphant pokes it's head out and looks out with caution and curiosity at the scene before him. 

Close-up of him; he chirups and looks up to Fred as if expecting something from her. ]

Fred [looks down to him] : Seraph-it's ok. Come on out. . . we need your help now. You understand? It's time. It's time to tell them. 

[It steps out of the bag and looks about some more, makes a few soft noises, and looks back to her. ]

Fred [trying to encourage it] : Go ahead. Ok? Please? Go tell them what we talked about. It's for the best of both of us. 

[The small demon hesitates, looking from Fred to the sprawled-out group of gryphants. ]

Fred [clicks with her tongue at him] : GO, Seraph! You're their savior! You know they demand it! 

[It jumps into the air and glides over. Everyone watches as it flies effortlessly over their heads and lands right in front of the alpha-male. The gryphants start to all chatter at once at the young animal. It calls back at them a few times, and they quiet down- 'Seraph' settles his attention back on the great brown beast, who now gives a call in it's gruff voice, not sounding pleased. The halo-crew are watching as quietly and motionlessly as everyone else, Wesley breathing heavy but still alive under the gryphant's grip. Cut to a high-shot; the little white bird, facing the great brown leonine creature, makes quite a picture of contrast. They trade calls a few more times, but the alpha-male isn't pleased with the tiny messenger. ]

[We see Fred carefully approaching step-by-step. ]

Angel [whispering harshly after her] : Fred! Don't get any closer, he could-

Fred [shushes him] : It's ok, I'm gonna be careful. 

[The brown bird and the white one look up-and then everyone does-as Fred steps up, behind her white messiah. ]

Fred : It's, it's the way things are supposed to be, you know. 

[The alpha growls warningly at her and clenches it's grip on Wesley a little. The white one hisses at him as a reply. ]

[She looks to Seraph, speaks assuringly to him. ]

Fred : This has just been a misunderstanding. We've both been hurt. [looks to the alpha] Now don't be foolish and ignore his advice. 

[It glares at her but looks back to the white gryphant. The two seem to hold a conversation, and then the great bird looks down at Wesley, making a sound of great distaste. It hisses in his face and releases his hold, settling down on it's haunches to sit like a loin, eyeing Wesley expectedly. 

Slowly, very cautiously, Wesley gets up, and backs off a few paces. The brown bird gives a sharp call which causes Wesley to jump a bit in surprise. He backs off until he has re-joined Cordelia and Gunn. Then the alpha looks back to Seraph. Seraph gives his approval, calls some more, makes a gesture to the sky. The alpha hisses indignantly, the group picking up on this hostility, the small one's protests drowned out by the group's displeasure. ]

Fred [protesting as well] : Hear him out! 

[They glare at her, but Seraph speaks up again, and the group's attention is back on him. ]

Fred [very softly, as if speaking along with the gryphant] : We wing'ed belong 'twixt were the trees meet the skies. . . . and time has not leaked away. . . but remains hanging in space. . . a When were those have not forgotten the Order. . . and respect remains for the Beasts. . . 

[The group starts to stir-the alpha-male finally seems convinced by the small one's chattering. They give little attention to the humans, although the brown beast acknowledges Wesley before it nods to it's comrades, and they begin to beat their mighty wings, preparing to take off, presumably. ]

[A nod to the white gryphant by the creature, and it takes into the air with ease once more, spinning upwards into the sky, having no trouble navigating through the rains. Soon thereafter, the alpha takes off after him, and the whole group of mighty birds start taking to the wing. The humans all watch in awe and exhaustion as the flock of creatures gain altitude and then move off, away from the city, in the direction of the mountains. . . with the tiny, white gryphant leading them. ]

[The weary halo-crew approach Angel and Fred, all watching the animals leaving. Fred is watching intensely, and looks saddened. ]

[Angel puts a hand on her shoulder gently. The rain is slowing down, to a drizzle. ]

Angel [whispers] : You did it. Why do you look so sad?

Fred : Oh. . . I know I did, and that's good n' all. Guess I'm just going to miss him. 


	12. End Tag

----------------------------- 

----------------------------- 

-_End Tag_-

-----------------------------

[SETTING : Fred's room. It is nighttime, and there is significantly less clutter in the room. . . the terrariums are gone, and most of the art supplies-looks like she is in the process of converting it to an almost normal-looking bedroom. A dresser now rests by her bed, the walls have been painted over, etc. There are a few little white candles about the room to light it faintly. Fred is sitting in a solitary chair, gazing out her window. We see Angel quietly approaching her from behind-the candlelight casts a golden glow to the room and the vampire. ]

[Cut to Fred's view. . . the bright moon is bordering on full, with only the slimmest black sliver remaining. She hears Angel approaching and smiles. ]

Fred : Hi. . . 

Angel [smiling] : Hi. 

[He looks hesitant. ]

Fred [still looking outside] : What is it?

Angel [pauses, then takes something from his coat pocket, with a humorous sound] : I, uh, I got something for you. 

[She looks over at him and he gently places a green cactus candle on the windowsill. She grins at it. ]

Fred : That's sweet. 

[The vampire takes a nearby white candle and lights the green wick with the flame, and sets it back down. He laughs a little. ]

Angel : I noticed it in that weird little store I always pass by on the street, and. . . 

Fred [smiling, watching the candle] : Thank you. 

[He looks pleased. There is a comfortable silence between them as they both look out the window. ]

Fred : So how is. . . everybody?I haven't-heard much from them, been sort of busy up here. . . 

Angel [nods thoughtfully] : Good. Wesley's- [grins] Well, he's got a new scar to add to his collection, and one Hell of a story to tell later on. And embellish, no doubt. [she grins] But everyone's ok. And, of course, he's been going on and on. . . about how remarkable this species of demon was. . . how much a gift to demonology our experiences are going to be. . . and how incredible you were, of course. 

Fred [laughs lightly] : He's just being flattering. I only-set to motion what already was to be. 

[Angel studies her as she speaks, as if still in awe of her. ]

Angel : Nevertheless. I would have to agree with him. 

[She looks to him. ]

Angel : What you did was. . . [he smiles, starts again] It was the kind of heroic thing people do in fairy-tales. 

[She looks away, the blush rising in her face, obviously touched by his words. ]

Angel : You saved the day. 

Fred [smiling at the window, joking nervously] : Well. . . I hope, I'm not stepping too much on your job, then. . . 

[He gives a soft chuckle. There is another lapse into silence before she speaks again. ]

Fred : I-ah, I finished it, you know. 

Angel : You mean. . . the drawing?

[She nods. ]

Fred : You can look at it if you'd like. It's over, in the corner. By my bed. 

[His eyes fall upon the easel-although this time, the drawing is sitting on a _real_ easel-next to her bed. Can only see the backside from this angle. He gets up to slowly meander over to it. ]

[Cut to behind the easel as Angel approaches. . . there is a lot of candlelight in this corner, the lights and shadows flickering and playing off the corners of the walls and Angel's face. He looks at it with surprise, then confusion, and then awe. ]

[Change the camera angle so we can see both Angel's face and the portrait, staring at each other. The figure in the drawing now almost looks recognizable. . . ]

Angel [whispering] : Angelus. . . ?

The End. . . . . . . . . for now. 


End file.
